Unter der Oberfläche
by Demetra
Summary: *Kapitel 8 neu! Ratingänderung aus aktuellem Anlaß!* Nach Jean Greys Tod brodelt es unter der Oberfläche von Dr.Xaviers Schule. Neue Freunde und alte Feinde machen es den Helden nicht einfach.... .
1. Prolog

Die X-Men gehören Marvel, meine Phantasie nur mir!  
  
Feedback: ja, bitte! verena_trek@gmx.de  
  
Meine erste X-Men-Story, also nicht überkritisch sein, ja? ;)  
  
Zeitindex: direkt nach X2  
  
Unter der Oberfläche  
  
Prolog  
  
Professor Xaviers tröstende Worte wurden vom Wind aus seinem Mund gerissen und davongetragen. In dem riesigen Garten, der hinter der Schule für Hochbegabte lag, war es bis auf die Geräusche der Natur totenstill. Alle, Schüler und Lehrer verharrten in absoluter Sprachlosigkeit.  
  
Logan, der etwas abseits an einen Baum gelehnt stand und einen guten Blick auf die Gesichter hatte, seufzte. Er hasste Gedenkfeiern eigentlich, weil sie immer ein Ort versteckter Feindseligkeiten und Rivalitäten waren. Doch nicht hier. Alle waren zutiefst betroffen, viele hatten Tränen in den Augen oder weinten ganz offen.  
  
Er pflegte niemals zu weinen, doch hin und wieder wünschte er sich diese Fähigkeit, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass er ein Mensch war. Keine Bestie.  
  
Jean Greys schönes Gesicht schob sich in seine Gedanken und eine Welle frischen Schmerzes brandete durch ihn. Dies war eine Wunde, die er nicht selbst heilen konnte. Dafür brauchte es Zeit.  
  
Er sah zu Scott hinüber, der, den Kopf gesenkt, direkt neben den Professor stand. Der junge Mann wirkte in diesem Moment, als könne ihn der allerkleinste Windhauch niederstrecken, so sehr hatte ihn der Verlust seiner Liebe, seiner Gefährtin getroffen.  
  
Logan hatte Scott früher beneidet und aus seinen Gefühlen für Jean keinen Hehl gemacht. Alle hatten es gewusst. Doch jetzt war alles vorbei. Was blieb, war das Wissen, dass es Scott gewesen war, dem Jeans letzte Worte gegolten hatten. Logan kam sich vor, als hätte er gar kein Recht auf seine Trauer, die über die um eine gute Freundin weit hinausging.  
  
Er wandte sich abrupt ab, fing noch Rogues verwunderten Blick auf und stapfte davon, gleichgültig, ob Xavier seine Rede schon beendet hatte. Er wollte allein sein. 


	2. Bande

Kapitel 1  
  
Bande  
  
Ein Schatten rauschte am Fenster vorbei. Logan fuhr mit einem tiefen Grollen in seiner Kehle aus dem Bett und sah sich desorientiert um. Sein Körper war mit Schweiß bedeckt, seine Hände zitterten und er musste sie für einen Moment auf die weiche Matratze stützen, um sie zur Ruhe zu bringen.  
  
Sein unsteter Blick huschte zum Fenster, vor dem er die Schatten von Blättern tanzen sah. Ansonsten war in dem trüben nächtlichen Licht nicht zu erkennen. Er musste geträumt haben. Dennoch waren all seine Sinne gespannt, ein Raubtier, das Beute gewittert hatte. Ein Blick auf den Wecker. Es war vier Uhr am Morgen. Eine Woche war seit Jeans Tod vergangen und dies war der erste Schlaf, den er sich seither gegönnt hatte.  
  
Vielleicht war er überreizt. Doch er hätte schwören können, dass dort draußen etwas - oder jemand - war.  
  
Er sprang aus dem Bett, schüttelte mit einem Mal alle Müdigkeit ab. Auf nackten Füßen schlich er zur Tür und durch den Korridor, sein Gehör auf jedes ungewöhnliche Geräusch konzentriert, die Augen in die Dunkelheit gebohrt wie die Dolche, die unter seiner Haut schlummerten. Er spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, sich, getrieben von einem Urinstinkt, auf einen Kampf vorbereiteten.  
  
Die Treppe knarrte leicht, als er in das Erdgeschoss hinunterschlich. Am Fuß der Stufen verharrte er, nahm eine Witterung auf. Hatte er es doch gewusst! Ein leichter, erdiger Geruch lag in der Luft, angenehm, aber in seiner Unbekanntheit eine Bedrohung.  
  
Er folgte der Fährte durch die Räume und gelangte schließlich zu der verschlossenen Tür, hinter der das Büro des Professors lag. Stille umgab ihn, als er angestrengt auf die wertvolle Holztäfelung der Tür starrte und etwas wahrzunehmen versuchte. Der Geruch war nun sehr stark und in seinen Fingerknöcheln baute sich eine unglaubliche Spannung auf, Vorbote des Hervorschießens der Klingen.  
  
'Logan, so neugierig?' Er wäre fast vornüber gefallen, als die Pforte lautlos aufschwang und die freundliche Stimme Xaviers in seinem Kopf spottete. Wie ein ertappter Schüler fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und trat ein.  
  
Das Büro war sparsam, aber erlesen eingerichtet, mit turmhohen Regalen, gefüllt mit Büchern in allen Sprachen und wertvollen Kunstgegenständen. Der Professor saß an einem kleinen Tisch, vor ihm eine dampfende Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen. Sein Gast hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und blickte Logan entgegen, die Arme verschränkt, die Augen schmal vor Misstrauen.  
  
Die Frau trug nachlässiges Schwarz, abgewetzte Jeans, Kampfstiefel und einen halblangen Ledermantel, der sicher schon besser Tage gesehen hatte. Sie war groß und dünn, fast ausgemergelt. Die grünen Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, und um ihren Mund zeigte sich eine harte Linie, die von Kummer und Wut sprach. Es war etwas Vertrautes an ihr, das Logan nicht näher bestimmen konnte.  
  
"Logan", sagte Xavier und winkte ihn heran. "Da Du schon einmal hier bist, darf ich Dir eine alte Freundin vorstellen, die für ein paar Tage zu Besuch ist." Die Fremde entspannte sich ein wenig, doch ihr Blick war weiterhin wachsam. Sie steckte ihm nicht die Hand hin, sondern nickte knapp.  
  
"Katherine Grey", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und nach einem kurzen Zögern: "Jean war meine Schwester."  
  
***  
  
Kate beobachtete, wie sich das Gesicht das Mannes - Logan - veränderte. Für einen Moment las sie Schmerz in seinen dunklen Augen, sah seinen Atem stocken. Er musste Jean gut gekannt haben.  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass sie eine Schwester dieses Namens hatte", sagte er schließlich langsam und maß sie mit Blicken, in denen nicht viel Freundlichkeit lag.  
  
Kate seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie es nicht nötig, sich vor diesem Mann zu rechtfertigen. Sie war eine Tag und eine Nacht lang geflogen und war zum Umfallen erschöpft. Sofort nach jenem seltsamen Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der sich angefühlt hatte, als habe man einen Teil von ihr herausgerissen, hatte sie sich auf den Weg gemacht, ahnend, was geschehen war.  
  
"Halbschwester", korrigierte sie. "Wir haben erst vor einigen Jahren voneinander erfahren, als ich hier eingeschult wurde. Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Vater."  
  
Böse Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit durchfuhren sie, Erinnerungen an Schmerzen, Hass und Wut. All die schöne Zeit, bevor sie das Institut verfrüht verlassen hatte, verblasste im Angesicht der düsteren Bilder.  
  
Nur Jeans lächelndes Gesicht war ihr stets ungetrübt in Erinnerung geblieben und umso mehr fühlte sie sich, als sei ein Teil ihres Selbst verlorengegangen. Auch wenn sie in den vergangenen Jahren nur wenig Kontakt gehabt hatten, so hatte Kate doch stets das Gefühl gehabt, bei Jean ein Zuhause finden zu können, wenn sie es benötigte.  
  
"Du siehst also", durchbrach Xavier die unangenehme Stille und goss sich Tee nach. "Ich bin nicht in Gefahr. Du kannst also wieder beruhigt schlafen gehen."  
  
Logan hob im Angesicht des Hinauswurfs kurz eine markante Augenbraue, dann nickte er und zog sich zurück. Kate maß seine kraftvolle Gestalt mit einem langen Blick, bevor sich die Tür schloss. Er war auf raue Weise attraktiv - und gefährlich. Kein Mann der vielen Worte.  
  
"Ein unfreundlicher Wachhund", sagte sie, als sie sich endlich wieder in den Sessel fallen ließ. Ihre Schultern schmerzten von der ungewohnte Anstrengung des Tages.  
  
"Eher ein Wolf", erklärte Xavier mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen Augen. "Mit stählernen Krallen und dem Verhalten eines arbeitslosen Truckers. Er ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber dennoch ein wichtiger Teil des Teams."  
  
"Also haben Sie Ihren Traum von der Privatarmee erfüllt?" Kate bemühte sich nicht, ihren sarkastischen Tonfall abzumildern. "Eine Gruppe rechtschaffender Mutanten, die zur Rettung der menschlichen Welt heraneilt!" Xavier seufzte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass Du so bitter bist, Katherine. Ich verstehe, dass viele Dinge, die geschehen sind-."  
  
Kate winkte schroff ab.  
  
"Geschenkt, Professor. Ich bin nicht hier, um darüber zu diskutieren, wie wir zu den Menschen stehen. Ich möchte einfach nur ein paar Tage mit denen verbringen, die Jean wichtig waren." Sie erhob sich abrupt, plötzlich verschämt über ihre Art, ihn anzufahren. Er hatte stets das Beste für sie gewollt, hatte sie getröstet und ihr beigestanden. Und nun dankte sie es ihm auf diese Weise. "Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Professor, dann möchte ich mich jetzt zurückziehen. Morgen wird sicher ein besserer Tag sein."  
  
"Aber natürlich." Xavier reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie kurz drückte. Ein wenig Trost flutete in ihren Körper und die vertraute Berührung brachte sie zum Lächeln. "Das rote Zimmer ist frei für Dich. Bis morgen."  
  
Sie schlüpfte aus dem Büro. Vor der Tür blieb sie einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. Ihr Blick blieb an den vertrauten Wänden hängen. Aus dem Fernsehzimmer drangen noch Licht und leise Stimmen. Sie beschloss, nachzusehen, wer sich zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit noch an diesem Ort herumtrieb.  
  
***  
  
Logan konnte noch immer nicht schlafen. Katherine Greys Geruch lag ihm noch in der Nase und hielt sich mehr als hartnäckig.  
  
Er ging in die Küche und entdeckte noch ein paar Reste Hühnchen vom Mittagessen, die er hungrig verschlang. In dem Moment, in dem er den Teller wegstellen wollte, hörte er amüsiertes Lachen aus dem Fernsehraum. Grummelnd machte er sich auf den Weg, um die dortigen Schüler zur Ruhe zu mahnen, doch es war eine ganz andere Gesellschaft als die Erwartete, die er auf den Sofas vorfand.  
  
Kurt Wagner hockte auf einem der Sofas und kicherte. Ein Geräusch, das Logan überraschte. Der Nightcrawler, ein Mutant mit dunkler Haut, der an einen Kobold erinnerte, war eigentlich ein ruhiger und nachdenklicher Mann. Ihm gegenüber saß Xaviers später Besuch, die Beine lässig auf den Fernsehrtisch gelegt. Sie hatte den Zopf ihrer dunkelbraunen Haare gelöst und wirkte entspannter als zuvor. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, das ihn frappierend an Jean erinnerte.  
  
Sie hob den Kopf, als er nähertrat.  
  
"Mr. Logan", sagte sie recht kühl und Logan konnte zum ersten Mal in ihren Mundwinkeln die Spitzen überlanger Eckzähne erkennen. Was immer sie für ein Mutant war, sie schien mit dem Nightcrawler einige Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben. "Sie scheinen auch ein nachtaktives Wesen zu sein."  
  
Die ungezwungene Stimmung war abrupt vergangen und es ärgerte Logan ein wenig, dass er ausgeschlossen wurde. Aber was erwartete er auch. Kurt schenkte ihm ein zähnefletschendes Lächeln, das bedrohlicher wirkte, als es eigentlich gemeint war.  
  
"Wir wollten Dich nicht stören, Logan." Er wies auf den Fernsehschirm, auf dem eine alte Folge der Batman-Zeichentrickserie flimmerte. "Wir habe nur etwas ferngesehen. Setz Dich doch zu uns."  
  
"Nein danke", grummelte Logan. Kates taxierender Blick störte ihn gewaltig und er wollte sich schon umdrehen und wieder ins Bett gehen, als eine weitere Person durch den Flur kam. Kate sprang vom Sofa und lief Scott entgegen, der sie für einen Moment verdutzt anstarrte und dann die Arme um sie schloss.  
  
Sie flüsterte etwas, das Logan nicht verstehen konnte. Kurt erhob sich vom Sofa, schaltete den Fernseher aus und verflüchtigte sich diskret in einer Wolke schwarzen Rauchs. Logan stand immer noch wie angewurzelt am selben Ort und beobachtete, wie Kate leise und liebevoll auf Scott einredete. Schließlich drückte er sich an den noch immer in einer Umarmung gefangenen Mutanten vorbei. Er bemerkte Tränen in Kates grünen Augen und als er die knarrende Stufen zum Obergeschoss hinaufstieg, kam er sich verflucht einsam vor.  
  
Scott konnte seine Trauer mit jemandem teilen, der ihm offensichtlich nahe stand. Logan konnte es nicht. Nicht mit Rogue, die einfach noch zu jung war und nicht mit einem der andere X-Men. Mit mehr Schwung als nötig warf er die Zimmertür hinter sich zu. 


	3. Stimmen der Vergangenheit

**Hallo Endemic! Nein, Kate gehört mir und ich werde sie garantiert nicht zu einer glatten, kleinen Mary machen. . In den Comics gibt es sie nicht, aber es wird ja schließlich nicht gesagt, dass sie KEINE Halbschwester hat! *g* Und ja, da witterst Du richtig! Danke für die Review!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Stimmen der Vergangenheit  
  
Kate hatte ihren Kopf gegen Scotts gelehnt. Sie hatten sich wieder in die Sofaecke zurückgezogen, dieses Mal ungestört. So hatten sie schon oft dagesessen, nachgedacht, geredet und nun, nach einer langen Zeit, war die alte Vertrautheit wieder da.  
  
"Wie lange ist das her?", fragte er irgendwann leise. "Es kommt mir fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich noch an den Abend, an dem ich hierher kam", erinnerte sich Kate, ein wenig träumerisch. Sie spürte Scotts Anspannung und wusste doch, dass sie nicht mehr tun konnte als neben ihm zu sitzen und zu reden. "Ich war 11 und fand es furchtbar, von meiner Mutter getrennt zu werden. Du und Jean, Ihr habt mich sofort unter Eure Fittiche genommen, als mir einer der Jungs einen Bananensplit ins Gesicht schleuderte."  
  
Sie wusste, dass er grinste, dann aber wieder schlagartig ernst wurde, als er ergänzte:  
  
"Weißt Du eigentlich, dass ich irgendwann in diesen Tagen beschlossen habe, dass Jean die Frau meines Lebens sein wird?"  
  
Stille legte sich über den Raum, vom regelmäßigen Geräusch ihres Atems durchbrochen. Vor dem Fenster rauschte ein kühler Nordwind, der in den letzten Tagen Regen gebracht hatte. Die Luftströmungen über dem Anwesen hatten es Kate nicht leicht gemacht zu landen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Scott an, der am Rande seiner Fassung angekommen zu sein schien. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie. "Man sagt, dass das Leben voller verpasster Chancen ist. Aber ich glaube, dass Du und Jean jede Eurer Chancen genutzt habt."  
  
Scott starrte einen Moment ins Leere, sie konnte es an den Bewegungen seines Gesichts unter der Schutzbrille erkennen. Dann zuckte ein kurzes, bitteres Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.  
  
"Und das von der Königin der verpassten Chance?"  
  
"Du kannst es immer noch nicht verstehen, dass ich gegangen bin", stellte Kate fest, froh über seinen abrupten Themenwechsel. An diesem Abend war eine Flut von Erinnerungen und Erlebnissen auf sie eingestürmt, die ganze Wucht von Scotts Trauer zusätzlich zu ihrer eigenen zu erleben traute sie sich nicht zu.  
  
"Ich dachte nie, dass Du so leicht aufgeben würdest", lautete die schlichte Antwort. "Das hat uns alle ziemlich erschüttert und vor allem Jean. Sie hat sich immer gefragt, wohin Dich Deine Wut führen würde."  
  
Kate biss sich auf die Lippe, ein kleines Zeichen ihrer Unsicherheit in Gegenwart eines Freundes.  
  
"Ich denke, ich habe das Richtige getan", behauptete sie schließlich, nicht mehr völlig sicher seit dem Moment, in dem sie in die Schule zurückgekehrt war. Was wäre wohl mit ihr geschehen, wenn sie einen anständigen Abschluss gemacht hätte? Hätte sie dann, irgendwann einmal, über das hinwegsehen können, was die Menschen ihr angetan hatten? "Meine Geschäfte laufen gut und ich weiß, dass ich etwas bewegen kann mit meiner Arbeit."  
  
"Bis Dich die Polizei oder noch schlimmer wieder ein paar hirnlose Mutantenfeinde aufgreifen! Das sollte keine Kritik an der guten Sache sein, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich." Scotts Vehemenz erstaunte Kate. Wie wohltuend, die freundschaftliche Sorge trotz der vergangenen Zeit zu spüren und wie schmerzlich, dass sie bald wieder gehen musste.  
  
"Ich bin nicht diejenige, um die Du Dir Sorgen machen musst", bekräftigte sie und sah ihn fest an. "Ich habe bisher alles überstanden, Scott. Denk an Dich in der nächsten Zeit und wenn Du mich brauchst, werde ich da sein."  
  
"Wenn Dich Deine Mutantenbar wieder einmal entbehren kann?"  
  
"Jederzeit."  
  
***  
  
Logan schlurfte in die Küche. Die Augen zusammengekniffen, blinzelte er in das trübe graue Licht des Vormittags, das durch die breite Fensterfront fiel. Wolken jagten gehetzt über den tiefhängenden Himmel.  
  
Bobby und Marie saßen am Tresen und stopften wortlos Cornflakes in sich hinein. Marie, die sich Rogue nannte, blickte kurz auf und lächelte, dann widmete sie sich wieder dem Essen. Ein anstrengender Schultag lag vor den Jugendlichen, denn auch wenn sie neuerdings Mitglieder der X-Men geworden waren, so hatte doch ihre Ausbildung in Professor Xaviers Augen Priorität.  
  
Einige jüngere Schüler strömten herein, einige verschlafen, andere lachend und schwatzend. Logan, der sich auf Hüfthöhe von anderen Mutanten umgeben sah, fühlte sich bedrängt, schlug sich zum Kühlschrank durch und trat mit einem Glas Milch den Rückzug an.  
  
Er hatte in dieser Nacht zumindest ein wenig geschlafen, doch es kam ihm vor, als sei er seit Jeans Tod noch niemals derart erschöpft gewesen. Seine Augen brannten, sein Nacken schmerzte von verspannten Muskeln und fast konnte er jeden Strang von Adamantium spüren, das seinen Körper durchzog. In diesem Fall waren seine Selbstheilungskräfte nichts wert.  
  
Ororo Munroe kam die Treppe hinunter, wie stets unglaublich attraktiv und wie stets in letzter Zeit in Begleitung von Kurt Wagner, der ihr mit dem Blick eines Schoßhundes folgte. Logan grinste in sich hinein, riss sich aber zusammen, als Ororo bei ihm stehen blieb. Kurt trollte sich in die Küche.  
  
"Schon unseren Besuch kennengelernt?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem feinen Stirnrunzeln. Logan brauchte kein Psychologe zu sein um zu wissen, dass Spannungen zu erwarten waren. "Ich bin oben gerade in sie hineingelaufen."  
  
"Gestern Nacht in Xaviers Büro. Woher kennt Ihr Euch?"  
  
Storm, wie sich Ororo im Kampf nannte, senkte unwillkürlich die Stimme, als weitere Kinder an ihnen vorbeistürmten.  
  
"Sie kam kurz nach dem Aufbau der Schule hierher und war sehr gut mit Scott befreundet, später auch mit Jean, als Xavier herausfand, dass die beiden Schwestern sind." Logan mochte keinen Klatsch, aber er hörte trotzdem interessiert zu, als Ororo nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Treppe fortsetzte: "Nach einem schrecklichen Zwischenfall verließ sie uns mit 15 und lebt seitdem in New Orleans. Ihr ganzer Hass gilt den Menschen - und deshalb traue ich ihr nicht. Seit Jahren war sie nicht hier. Jeans Tod und die Trauer um sie haben ihr wieder die Tür geöffnet."  
  
"Denkst Du, sie hat etwas mit Magneto zu tun?" Logan sprach den ersten Gedanken aus, der ihm kam. Storm nickte leicht.  
  
"Es wäre denkbar, dass-." Die Stufen hatten nicht warnend geknarrt und plötzlich stand Kate neben ihnen und musterte sie mit einem verstehenden Blick. An diesem Morgen wirkte sie ausgeschlafen und erholt. Ihre schwarze Reisekleidung hatte sie gegen Jeans und ein bequemes rotes Top eingetauscht. Ihre Augen reichten so tief, dass Logan sich erkannt vorkam. Automatisch trat er einen Schritt von Ororo zurück, wie um zu beweisen, dass er nicht vor ihr verschwieg, doch Kate war schon weitergegangen und verschwand in Richtung von Xaviers Büro.  
  
***  
  
"Das war zu erwarten. Gerüchte halten sich eben hartnäckig." Xavier hatte sein mageres, aus Kaffee und Obst bestehendes Frühstück beendet, als Kate eintrat. Sie lächelte, trotz der Wut über das Gerede, das aufgekommen war. Bei Ororo hätte sie niemals erwartet, dass sie schlecht über sie sprach. Einst waren auch sie so etwas wie Freundinnen gewesen. Und was den Wolf mit dem Milchglas anging - er hatte tatsächlich leicht betreten ausgesehen.  
  
Aber es waren andere Zeiten. Im gewissen Sinne verstand sie, welche Gedankengänge Storm beschäftigten.  
  
"Ich begann zu vergessen, wie gut sie in meinen Kopf blicken können, Professor."  
  
"Es ist schwerer geworden", gab Xavier zu und seine blauen Augen blinzelten ihr freundlich zu. "Früher waren all Deine Gedanken klar und von wunderbarer Leichtigkeit." Er sprach nicht weiter, denn Kate wusste schon, was er ihr zu sagen versuchte.  
  
"Früher war vieles an mir von Leichtigkeit", sagte sie unbekümmert, da die Jahre sie gelehrt hatten, dass die Vergangenheit ein Teil ihres Selbst geworden und damit nicht zu Gewesene zu hängen. Irgendwann muss man aufhören, sich Gedanken zu machen und weiterleben."  
  
Xavier nickte langsam.  
  
"Wenn Du das kannst, freue ich mich für Dich. Auch wenn wir unterschiedliche Wege beschreiten, bist Du doch immer noch eines meiner Kinder. Ganz gleich, was auch geschieht."  
  
Kate fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Was wusste er? Blickte er derart tief, dass er ihre Zweifel kannte? Das Gefühl, ein offenes Buch zu sein, ängstigte sie, auch wenn sie es niemals zugegeben hätte. Um einen gelassenen Tonfall bemüht, erkundigte sie sich, das Thema wechselnd:  
  
"Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum ich noch hier bin?"  
  
Xaviers Gedanken näherten sich den ihren und Kate erhob automatisch eine Blockade, die sie sich antrainiert hatte, um PSI-Talenten nicht ausgeliefert zu sein. Tatsächlich zuckte Xavier zurück, wohl eher diskret als wirklich abgeschreckt, und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Seufzend sagte er:  
  
"Da Du es auf diese Weise nicht möchtest, müssen wir wohl beim Altbewährten bleiben. Erzähl."  
  
Kate sammelte sich für kurze Zeit, ließ sich die Geschehnisse in ihrer neuen Heimat durch den Kopf gehen. Dann begann sie:  
  
"Ich versorge regelmäßig unter der Hand flüchtige Mutanten mit neuen Identitäten und den dazugehörigen Papieren. Bislang ist es immer gutgegangen, doch vor einigen Wochen wurden drei von ihnen sofort in der nächsten Polizeikontrolle festgenommen. Es sieht so aus, als würde neben mir noch jemand die neuen Identitäten kennen und die Behörden davon in Kenntnis setzen." Ihre Züge verdüsterten sich. "Eine der Mutanten versuchte sich der Festnahe zu wiedersetzen. Sie hatte zwei kleine Kinder, die sie ebenfalls in Sicherheit bringen wollte und die sie niemals im Stich gelassen hätte. Einer der Polizisten erschoss sie."  
  
Eine kleine Pause trat auf, in der Xaviers väterliche Stimme schließlich bemerkte:  
  
"Das tut mir leid. Aber was genau ist es, das Du von mir willst?"  
  
Kate rang lange mit sich. Sie hatte sich ganze Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen, um zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass es auf diese Weise nicht weitergehen konnte. Auch wenn es bedeutete, ihrer Vergangenheit wieder in die Augen sehen und diejenigen um Hilfe bitten zu müssen, von denen sie sich im Zorn abgewandt hatte.  
  
"Hilfe", sagte sie schließlich. "Obwohl ich sie wahrscheinlich nicht verdiene." Und, nach einer kleinenWeile, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus: "Es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern um andere Mutanten, die in diesen Tagen noch unsicherer sind als sonst. Auch wenn ich Fehler gemacht habe, dürfen sie die anderen nicht deswegen verurteilen, weil sie sich an mich gewandt haben."  
  
Xavier hob ernst die Hand im Angesicht ihres Redeflusses, der daraufhin abrupt verstummte.  
  
"Ich hüte mich davor, überhaupt ein Wesen auf dieser Welt für irgendetwas zu verurteilen. Dich nicht, Deine Bittsteller nicht. Wir stehen alle vor demselben Problem. Deine Weise, etwas für Mutanten zu tun, ist zwar grundverschieden zu meiner, doch die Grundidee unterscheidet sich gar nicht so sehr." Xavier lächelte warm und Kate hätte ihn vor Erleichterung fast umarmt. Doch sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das es genossen hatte, Xaviers Nähe zu spüren. Inzwischen war er, wie jeder Teil der Welt, die sie verlassen hatte, eine Bedrohung für sie. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihre Sentimentalitäten sie beeinflussten. "Ich werde sehen, was ich für Dich tun kann." 


	4. Flügelkämpfe

Kapitel 3  
  
Flügelkämpfe  
  
Logan roch Kate schon, als sie die Gartentür öffnete. Er roch das Tier in ihr, wie er verwundert feststellte und seine Neugierde, was in ihr stecken mochte, wuchs. Er beobachtete, wie sie auf die Terrasse hinaustrat, eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche fischte und sich mit sichtlichem Behagen eine ansteckte.  
  
Von Mal zu Mal hatte sie weniger mit Jean gemeinsam und er wusste nicht, ob ihn das störte. Äußerlich gab es einige Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Schwestern, die Art, wie sie lächelten oder die Farbe der Augen. Doch Kate hatte nichts von Jeans Eleganz und Sanftheit, im Gegenteil. Ihr schroffes Auftreten und lässiges Äußeres, die Art, wie sie sich bewegte und sprach, das alles arbeitete gegen seinen ersten Eindruck, den er von ihr gewonnen hatte.  
  
Sie bemerkte ihn, machte aber keine Anstalten, zu ihm herüberzugehen. Mit verschränkten Armen rauchte sie, mit ihrem schmalen Körper so wenig Platz im kalten Wind einnehmend wie möglich.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Scott", sagte er resigniert, als der jüngere Mann hinter ihm auftauchte. Der Moment war verflogen. Kate wanderte in den Garten hinab und entschwand seinem Blick. Nur kalter Tabakrauch wehte zu ihm herüber. "Was gibt es?"  
  
"Ich denke, ich wiederhole mich, aber Du solltest die Finger von ihr lassen."  
  
Logan hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Was weißt Du, was ich nicht weiß, Kleiner? Du leidest wohl unter Hirngespinsten." Sein harter Ton tat ihm ein wenig leid, aber er hasste es nun mal, von Scott gemaßregelt zu werden. Bei Jean hatte dieser zumindest ein Anrecht darauf gehabt. "Und selbst wenn, was ging es Dich an?" Ein verrückter Gedanke, zugegebenermaßen.  
  
"Du starrst sie an wie einen schmackhaften Leckerbissen", behauptete Scott. "Aber glaub mir, diese Frau verschlingt Männer wie Dich zum Frühstück. Doch soweit sollte es gar nicht kommen. Noch mal, Finger weg. Sie gehört zur Familie."  
  
Logan hob in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände, dann langte er lässig nach der Zigarre in seiner Brusttasche und steckte sie sich an. Unter gesenkten Lidern und über die Flamme des Feuerzeugs hinweg beobachtete er, wie Scott ein wenig zurückwich.  
  
"Keine Sorge", murmelte er. "Wenn ich Bedarf an Frauen habe, dann werde ich mir sicher kein verwahrlostes, halbverhungertes Wesen wie sie aussuchen!"  
  
Dass er in seinem Dementi einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war, merkte er erst, als Scotts Faust mit einem ziemlichen Krachen auf seiner Schläfe auftraf. Der Schmerz war weniger stark als die Überraschung, dennoch taumelte er einen Schritt zurück und verlor die Zigarre.  
  
Scott holte erneut aus, doch dieses Mal war Logan vorbereitet und tauchte unter dem Schlag hinweg. Obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass er gegen einen Freund vorging, rauschte plötzliche Kampfeslust durch seine Adern und er sah rot. Mit einem Knurren riss er Scott von den Beinen und gemeinsam fielen sie in ein abschüssiges Blumenbeet. Scott versuchte dem stählernen Griff zu entkommen und schlug mehrere Male auf Logans Rippen ein. In ihrer Umklammerung rollten sie durch die feuchte Erde, keuchend. Logan holte zu einem Kopfstoß aus, um Scott endgültig schachmatt zu setzen, als plötzlich eine Gestalt mit erstaunlicher Wucht gegen seine Seite prallte und ihn von seinem Gegner hinunterriss.  
  
Er konnte es nicht verhindern, aber sein Kopf befahl ihn in diesem Moment, den unbekannten Angreifer zu erledigen. Klingen schossen aus seiner rechten Hand und er holte zum Stoß aus, als er den Körper unter sich riss und mit einer Hand an der Kehle fixierte.  
  
Erst der fassungslose Blick eines grünen Augenpaares brachte ihm zum Innehalten. Schwer atmend starrte er auf Kate hinunter, deren Wange nur einen Zentimeter von den Klingen entfernt war.  
  
***  
  
Kate sah hinauf in Logans funkelnde Augen und seine zornverzerrte Miene. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis die Erkenntnis in ihm durchzusickern schien und sie erkannte sein Entsetzen über das, was er fast getan hätte.  
  
Dann wurde er von Scott auf die Beine gerissen, doch dieses Mal wehrte sich der kräftige Mann nicht. Die Klauen aus Metall zogen sich in seine Hand zurück und mit einem kurzen, seltsam verlorenen Blick sah er es geschehen.  
  
Eine Hand an der engen Kehle, kam Kate auf die Beine, klopfte sich die Erde notdürftig von der Hose und bemühte sich um ein Grinsen. Doch keiner der Männer schien sie wahrzunehmen. Beide kochten vor Wut und maßen sich mit Blicken, die eine erneute Runde ankündigten. Kate konnte sich nicht erklären, warum es überhaupt zwischen Scott und Logan zu der Prügelei gekommen war.  
  
Mit einer Hand wischte sich Scott das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe.  
  
"Dir ist auch nichts heilig. Erst versuchst Du mir die Frau zu stehlen und dann beleidigst Du auch noch Kate! Was glaubst Du, wer Du bist?", stieß er hervor. Sein Atem kam stoßweise, seine Hände zitterten vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Logan blieb, im Gegensatz zu ihm, bemerkenswert ruhig, doch Kate erkannte, dass sein Verhalten lang trainiert war. So trainiert wie seine Reflexe.  
  
"So, jetzt kommen wir also zum Kern der Sache!", sagte Logan kalt und massierte seine Fäuste, bereit, es mit allem und jedem aufzunehmen. "Es geht hier um Jean und um nichts anderes. Konntest es wohl gar nicht erwarten, mir endlich eine reinzuhauen? Hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert!"  
  
Scotts Gesichtszüge entgleisten und auch Kate war für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Logan und Jean? Doch sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und eilte zwischen die beiden Rivalen.  
  
"Ruhe, Jungs!", befahl sie. Beruhigend legte sie Scott die eine Hand auf den Arm und die andere auf Logans Schulter. "Ich habe keine Lust, auch in der zweiten Runde als Prügelknabe zu dienen."  
  
"Vielleicht solltest Du Dich da raushalten. Das muss endlich jetzt geklärt werden", sagte Logan, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sich an ihr vorbeizudrängen. Immerhin musste er in diesem Moment spüren, wie sich ihre Finger zu Klauen verjüngten und sich durch den Stoff seines Hemd bohrten, ohne die Haut zu verletzen.  
  
Nach einem unendlich lang dauernden Moment ließ Logan die angespannten Schultern fallen und ging wortlos davon. Scott machte Anstalten ihm nachzusetzen, doch Kate hielt ihn fest, ihre ganze Kraft einsetzend, gegen die er nicht ankommen konnte.  
  
"Es ging hier wohl wirklich nicht darum, dass er mich beleidigt hat, oder?" fragte sie leise und spürte, wie er sich langsam beruhigte. Ihn guten Gewissens loslassend, suchte sie nach einem Taschentuch und drückte es ihm in die Hand. Schweigend wischte er sich das Blut vom Gesicht. Kate wünschte sich, seine Augen sehen zu können, als er zu Boden starrte und mit keiner Antwort dienen konnte. Mit ihrer Weisheit am Ende und mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis nach einer Dusche, setzte sie hinzu: "Versprich mir, keinen Unsinn zu machen. Was immer Ihr beide zu klären habt, macht es. Aber nicht auf diese Weise. Du hättest ernsthaft verletzt werden können"  
  
Sie strich ihm hilflos noch einmal über die Schulter und kletterte dann über das zerstörte Blumenbeet auf die Terrasse zurück. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sie genau wie Dr. Xavier geklungen hatte. Dieser Ort machte wohl alle verrückt.  
  
***  
  
Mit eine schlechten Gewissen, das seinesgleichen suchte - wann zum Teufel hatte er sich Prinzipien zugelegt? -, schlich sich Logan zurück ins Haus, eine nicht wirklich unauffällige Spur feuchter Erde zurücklassend.  
  
Er hoffte nur, dass ihn niemand sah und dass der Zwischenfall nicht weiter ausufern würde.  
  
"Logan", sagte der Professor, der ihn am Fuß der Treppe abfing und damit seine Hoffnungen schnell und schmerzlos begrub. "Musste das denn wirklich sein?"  
  
Logan widerstand dem Verlangen, den Kopf einzuziehen. Es war wohl naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass der allwissende Schulleiter gerade an diesem Morgen nicht ganz so allwissend war. Also würde ihm nichts weiter übrigbleiben, als seine Schuld einzugestehen. Zumindest eine Teilschuld. Aber nicht, ohne sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Er hat angefangen!" In dem Moment, in dem er die Worte formulierte, erkannte er, wie kindisch er klang. Noch dazu beschlich ihn die Ahnung, dass er mit dieser unüberlegten Auseinandersetzung so etwas wie ein Schuldgeständnis abgelegt hatte.  
  
Dabei war es doch nur ein verdammter Kuss gewesen, den er Jean gestohlen hatte. Niemand würde davon erfahren außer ihm selbst. Aber das genügte, um sich noch schlechter zu fühlen.  
  
Xavier schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.  
  
"Dein Temperament ist eine Deiner größten Stärken, doch es stellt auch eine große Gefahr da, wenn Du es nicht kontrollieren kannst. Kate und Scott mögen Dir in Auf den Lippen ndes Professors erschien ein dünnes Lächeln, nicht unbedingt unfreundlich. Aber enttäuscht. Logan beschloss, den Tag aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Es war alles so einfach gewesen, als er allein unterwegs gewesen war. Keine Verpflichtungen, niemand, dem er Rechenschaft schuldig gewesen war. Keine Verwirrungen über Gefühle und Treue. Xavier schien zu ahnen, was er dachte, denn er setzte nach einem kleinen Moment hinzu: "Ich werde in nächster Zeit eine Aufgabe für Dich finden, die Deine Teamgeist und Deine Selbstkontrolle stärken wird."  
  
Logan schwante Übles.  
  
"Ich soll doch nicht zusammen mit Scott das Beet neu bepflanzen, oder?"  
  
"Nein, das war nicht die Aufgabe, die ich Dir zugedacht hatte. Aber ich behalte das im Hinterkopf, falls so etwas noch einmal passiert. - Und jetzt geh duschen, kühl Dich ein wenig ab und sei in einer Stunde in meinem Büro. Es wird Zeit, dass Du und Scott Euer Angelegenheiten klärt."  
  
"Ähm!", wollte Logan widersprechen, doch der Professor, keine Widerrede duldend, rollte bereits über den Flur davon. Fluchend ging Logan die Treppe hinauf und die wenigen Schüler, die ihm begegneten, beeilten sich, ihm schleunigst aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche krachte seine Zimmertür ins Schloss. Wütend riss er sich die Kleidung vom Körper und wollte ins Bad gehen, als er an der Körperseite, an der Kate ihn angesprungen hatte, einige kapitale blaue Flecken entdeckte, die er durch den Adrenalinschub der Kampfes nicht gespürt hatte. Seine Selbstheilungskräfte einschätzend, musste es ihr tatsächlich gelungen sein, ihm ohne Probleme einige Rippen einzudrücken. Er blieb noch stehen, beobachtend, wie die Blutergüsse kleiner wurden.  
  
Also noch ein Irrtum. Es steckte eine Menge Kraft in Kate und noch dazu einige spitze Krallen, die sie sicher ohne Zögern einsetzen würde. Unwillig stellte Logan fest, dass sein Körper bei der Erinnerung an Kate, wie sie unter ihm lag, reagierte und kam sich wieder einmal wie ein Verräter vor.  
  
Er musste es wohl wirklich verdammt nötig haben. Erst die Verlobte eines anderen Mannes küssen und dann über deren Schwester phantasieren.  
  
Logan stapfte ins Bad und stellte die Dusche auf eiskalt. 


	5. Verletzungen

Kapitel 4  
  
Verletzungen  
  
Die blauen Flecken an ihrem Hals waren nicht zu übersehen, als Kate am nächsten Morgen vor dem Spiegel stand. In weiser Voraussicht war sie am vergangenen Abend in die Stadt gefahren und hatte sich etwas Neues zum Anziehen gekauft. Eine neue Blue Jeans, die ihr vor Augen geführt hatte, wie viel Gewicht sie die letzten Wochen gekostet hatten und einen Rollkragenpullover, der die meisten der hässlichen Flecken zumindest halbwegs vor neugierigen Augen schützen würde.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die Ringe unter ihren Augen, noch trübe von der ersten ruhigen Nacht seit langem. In ihrem Leben lief definitiv etwas falsch. Vielleicht war es ihr Leben selbst. Sie warf ihrem Spiegelbild ein schräges Grinsen zu, drapierte ihre langen Haare um ihren Hals und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Quelle des durchdringenden Kaffeegeruchs, der sie geweckt hatte.  
  
In der Küche saß eine Schülerin noch beim Frühstück, ein vielleicht 17 Jahre altes Mädchen mit einer auffälligen weißen Strähne in dunklen Haar und langen Handschuhen.  
  
"Guten Morgen", grüßte Kate, goss sich einen Kaffee ein, schüttete eine Menge Zucker hinein und setzte sich an den Tresen. Das Mädchen sah auf und lächelte. Sie war auf eine Beschützerinstinkt weckende Weise hübsch und wirkte zerbrechlich. "Ich bin Rogue. Oder auch Marie."  
  
"Rogue klingt gar nicht schlecht!" Kate erwiderte das Lächeln und betrachtete die kurze Unterhaltung bereits als abgeschlossen, als Rogue zögerlich sagte:  
  
"Er wollte das bestimmt nicht!" Kate runzelte die Stirn und unbewusst fuhr ihre Hand zu ihrem verrutschten Kragen. Sie wusste eine Antwort, sondern hörte sich an, was ihr Gegenüber zu sagen hatte. "Manchmal ist er ziemlich unbeherrscht, aber er würde keinen seiner Freunde willentlich verletzen."  
  
"Woher weißt Du von der Sache?"  
  
Marie zuckte die Achseln und grinste.  
  
"Ihr hätte Euch nicht direkt unter einem Klassenfenster schlagen sollen. Das war der Höhepunkt des gestrigen Tages. Es gibt wohl keinen in der Schule, der nicht Bescheid weiß. Manche haben gewettet, aber da Logan sowieso immer gewinnt, wird es langsam langweilig." Kate wurde sich bei dem träumerischen Blick in Maries Augen bewusst, dass Jean wohl nicht die einzige Frau in der Schule gewesen war, die auf Logans Gassenkötercharme stand. Gelinde amüsiert schüttete sie den Kaffee hinunter und gönnte sich gleich noch eine zweite Tasse. "Dass Du Jeans Schwester bist, weiß inzwischen auch jeder", fügte Rogue in nebensächlichem Tonfall hinzu.  
  
"Das sollte mich wohl nicht überraschen!" Kate konnte nicht wirklich böse sein. "Ich war hier auch einmal Schülerin und habe wohl vergessen, wie vorzüglich die Buschtrommeln hier arbeiten."  
  
"Wirklich, Du warst mal hier?" Marie beugte sich neugierig über den Tresen. "Wie lange ist das her? Und was bist Du für ein Mutant?"  
  
"Eine Dame spricht niemals über ihr Alter, aber ich verließ die Schule in einem Jahr, in dem Reagan Präsident war und die ersten Mutantengesetze unterzeichnete." Sie zögerte, einer Fremden etwas über ihre Mutation zu erzählen. Aber eigentlich war egal, da sie doch alle im metaphorischen Boot saßen. "Ich -." Sie verstummt abrupt, als sie aus der Halle bekannte Stimmen hörte. "Marie, wir müssen das ein andermal fortsetzen."  
  
Und bevor das Mädchen noch protestieren konnte, hatte Kate die Küche verlassen.  
  
***  
  
Logan schraubte verbissen an Scotts Motorrad herum, das er inzwischen als seines definiert hatte und warf schließlich entnervt den Schraubenschlüssel in die Werkzeugbox. Seit dem Gespräch in Xaviers Büro konnte er sich auf nichts konzentrieren, was ihm sonst so viel Spaß machte. Die halbe Nacht hatte er im Trainingsraum verbracht, um in körperlicher Anstrengung Ablenkung zu finden, doch der Plan war nicht aufgegangen.  
  
Vor Scott und dem Professor seine Gefühle darzulegen, dieser verfluchte Seelenstriptease, das war wohl das Schlimmste gewesen, was er jemals gemacht hatte. Er hatte natürlich nichts von dem Kuss erzählt. Das musste er mit sich selbst ausmachen.  
  
Schritte näherten sich, dann wurde die Tür zur Garage aufgeschoben. Scott trat ein, eine Woge eisiger Luft wogte mit ihm in den großen Raum. Draußen regnete es seit Tagesanfang und es sah auch nicht danach aus, als ob sich das in den nächsten Stunden ändern würde.  
  
"Hey", sagte Scott. "War klar, dass ich Dich hier finde."  
  
Logan blickte kurz auf und versuchte herauszufinden, was der Andere vorhatte, doch Scott zeigte ein beneidenswertes Pokerface, als er sich an eine Säule lehnte und Logan ruhig ansah.  
  
"Wo sollte ich schon sein?", sagte Logan zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und stand auf, um Scott auf gleicher Höhe zu begegnen. Der grinste kurz und humorlos.  
  
"Hast Du Kate gesehen?", wollte er wissen und ließ sehr klar durchblicke, dass dies nicht die einzige Frage war, die er Logan stelle wollte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund machte er keine Anstalten, auch nur ein Wort über Jean und vor allem das Gespräch in Xaviers Büro zu verlieren. Logan war dafür gleichzeitig dankbar, doch die Spannung, die ich erfüllte, konnte ihm nicht genommen werden. Diese Sache würde immer zwischen ihnen stehen und es war fraglich, ob sie sich nicht noch einmal derart gewaltsam entlande würde wie am Tag zuvor.  
  
"Nein", antwortete er nach kurzem Schweigen. "Wieso, wird sie vermisst? Oder denkst Du, ich halte sie hier gefangen?"  
  
"Witzig, Logan. Jeans Eltern waren heute Vormittag hier und seitdem hat sie keiner mehr gesehen." Bedauern schwang in Scotts Stimme mit. "Wenn Du sie siehst, kannst Du ihr sagen, dass sie weg sind."  
  
"Haben wohl ihre Probleme miteinander gehabt?", erkundigte sich Logan, der sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Kate sich vor irgendjemandem verkroch. Scott stutzte für einen Moment und schien abzuwägen, ob er ihm etwas derart Persönliches erzählen sollte. Schließlich nickte er knapp.  
  
"John Grey hat, nachdem der Professor ihm damals mitteilte, dass er offensichtlich noch eine Tochter hat, sofort die Verantwortung übernommen und Kate anerkannt. Seine Frau konnte es ihm nie verzeihen und setzte alles daran, dass die beiden Mädchen keine Freundinnen wurden, doch sie scheiterte. Seit Kate die Schule verlassen hat, haben sie sich nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Hmm, ", meinte Logan lediglich, hockte sich wieder neben die Maschine und griff zum Schraubenschlüssel. "Werd's ihr sagen, wenn ich sie sehe." Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass ihm Scott trotz seines Zögerns eine wichtige Erinnerung aus seinem Leben erzählt und gleichzeitig ein Stück von Kates Geschichte enthüllt hatte. Auch, wenn sie wohl niemals Freunde werden würde, schien es ihnen trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Tage gelungen zu sein, eine, wenn auch noch so kleine Basis des Vertrauens aufrechtzuerhalten.  
  
Ein kleiner Anfang. Der ihm eigentlich nichts bedeuten sollte, es aber doch tat. Er hatte gesehen, wie sehr Scott gelitten hatte und so etwas wünschte Logan keinem Menschen. Seine Gedanken glitten in Xaviers Büro zurück, zu Scotts Worten über seine Eifersucht und Zorn, seinen Schmerz und sein Misstrauen. Und zu seinem eigene Geständnis, wie viel Jean ihm bedeutet hatte. Vielleicht war es das Beste gewesen, dass ihnen hatte passieren können.  
  
Nachdenklich sah er Scott hinterher, der die Garage verließ und widmete sich dann wieder der Schrauberei, die ihm dieses Mal leichter von der Hand ging.  
  
***  
  
"Ist Dir eigentlich klar, dass alle nach Dir suchen?" Kate löste den Blick von den Dachschindeln unter ihren Füßen und blickte zur Seite. Rogue kletterte gerade aus einem der vorspringenden Dachfenster, setzte aber keinen Fuß auf die steil abfallenden Schindeln, sondern verharrte auf dem breiten Sims, die Arme um sich geschlungen, da es noch immer regnete. "Ziemlich nass hier oben!"  
  
"Rogue, wenn Du runterfällst, wird Xavier mein Gehirn rösten. Bleib da um Gottes Willen stehen!" Besorgnis riss Kate aus ihren Gedanken. Sie erhob sich, streckte ihre steifen Glieder und erkannte an Rogues fassungslosem Blick, dass sie wirklich all ihre Glieder gestreckt hatte.  
  
Seufzend konzentrierte sie sich und spürte, wie sich ihre Flügel langsam zurückbildeten und schließlich zwischen ihren Schulterblättern verschwanden, dann ging sie vorsichtig zu Rogues hinüber auf den Sims.  
  
"Ist Dir nicht kalt?", fragte Marie missbilligend, als sie unter Kates freundschaftlichem Stupsen zurück auf den Dachboden kletterte. "Du bist klatschnass."  
  
"Das macht nichts", sagte Kate lächelnd und wartet auf den Moment, in dem Marie mit der Frage hinausplatze.  
  
"Weil Du eine Fledermaus bist?"  
  
"Nein, weil ich Regen liebe", lachte Kate und freute sich über Maries verdutztes Gesicht. "Tatsächlich habe aufgrund meiner Mutation eine stark veränderte Temperaturwahrnehmung, aber hauptsächlich sitze ich hier oben, weil ich den Ausblick liebe. Als junges Mädchen habe ich das oft getan. Und wenn ich einmal ausrutschte, war das wirklich kein Drama."  
  
Marie setzte sich auf eine der Umzugskisten, die in dem vollgepackten Raum herumstand und wirkte in Erwartung einer spannenden Geschichte wie ein Kätzchen vor einer Schale Sahne.  
  
"Kannst Du mit den Dingern fliegen?", wollte sie wissen und verschränkte interessiert die behandschuhten Finger. Kates Blick wurde dadurch auf ihre Hände gelenkt und sie nahm sich vor, das Mädchen zu fragen, warum sie sie trug. Sie mochte Rogue wirklich gern, aber irgendwie war es seltsam, nur über sie selbst zu sprechen. Und vor allem auf diese Frage eine Antwort zu geben, die zu den Schwersten ihres Lebens gehörte.  
  
"Früher konnte ich es einmal, aber inzwischen bin ich, sagen wir, aus der Übung", antwortete sie und hoffte mit ihrem Tonfall jegliches Nachbohren zu verhindern. Doch Marie schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie ihr auswich.  
  
"Wow", meinte sie beeindruckt. "Das ist trotzdem echt freaky!"  
  
Kate zuckte leicht zusammen. Jedes mal, wenn jemand das Wort in den Mund nahm, erinnerte sie sich an jene Nacht vor fast fünfzehn Jahren, in denen die Bewohner der nahen Stadt ausgezogen waren, um den "Freaks" in Xaviers Schule zu zeigen, was sie von Außeneutern hielten.  
  
"Rogue?" Aus dem Inneren des Hauses schallte eine Jungenstimme zu ihnen hoch und Marie hüpfte von ihrer Kiste.  
  
"Das ist Bobby, mein Freund. Er wird immer verrückt, wenn ich ihm nicht sage, wohin ich gehe."  
  
"Genau die richtige Taktik", gab Kate zurück, von der Erinnerung niedergeschlagen und es dennoch zu verbergen suchend. "Geh schon, so lange quälen solltest Du ihn nicht."  
  
Rogue zwinkerte verschwörerisch und war im nächsten Moment aus der Tür. Kate blieb noch eine Weile auf den staubigen Speicher stehen und sah sich um. Das Dachgeschoss war bei jenem Überfall der Städter abgebrannt und obwohl sich Xavier bemüht hatte, alles wiederaufbauen zu lassen, war es ihm doch nicht gelungen, alles wieder zu reparieren, was damals zerstört worden war. 


	6. Regentage

@ All: Erst einmal ganz herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews!! Das hilft mir sehr weiter! Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
@Endemic: Nö, ich hab die Comics nie gelesen, versuche aber im Netz für gewisse Dinge zu recherchieren  
  
@Baal: Mein geliebter PC, wenn Du noch einmal in einer Kreativphase durchbrennst, dann mache ich Dir Feuer unter'm Mainboard!! ;)  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Regentage  
  
"Also hat sie immer noch keiner gesehen?" Logan hörte Scotts Frage, als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss und das Wasser abschüttelte. Die Ohren spitzend, ging er zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinüber, in dem neben Scott noch Rogue und Storm standen. "Sollen wir den Professor informieren?"  
  
Rogue zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie bemerkte Logan und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das die Polkappen hätte schmelzen können. Er nickte ihr zu und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an eine der Säulen. Es war ihm ein wenig unangenehm, dass Rogue in stets ansah, als sei er eine Art Superman. Diese kindliche Verliebtheit, die sie für ihn entwickelt hatte, machte alles nicht einfacher. Im Gegenteil. Er rechnete jede Nacht damit, dass Rogues Freund Bobby versuchen würde, ihn bis zum jüngsten Tag einzufrieren - oder jene Teile von ihm, auf die Marie es abgesehen hatte.  
  
"Kate ist weg?", sprach er seinen Verdacht aus und die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort auf ihn. Scott nickte sorgenvoll.  
  
"Ich habe sie heute Nachmittag noch auf dem Dachboden gesehen", fügte Marie der Informationslage hinzu. "Sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus."  
  
"Ich sag es ja ungern, aber in der Garage fehlt Dein neuer Wagen, Scotty!", meinte Logan lässig und erfreute sich an dessen Fassungslosigkeit.  
  
"Warum zum Teufel immer meine?!", murrte dieser unzufrieden. "Ich schätze, wir müssen in der Stadt nach ihr suchen."  
  
"Wir?", wollte Storm wissen und machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abscheu für die Situation. "Sie ist alt genug um zu wissen, was sie tut. Sie hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf. Morgen früh ist sie garantiert wieder da!"  
  
"Das reicht mir nicht!", knirschte Scott und war schon fast aus der Tür, als er sich zu Logan umdrehte. "Komm mit!"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, seit wann Du mein Befehlshaber bist", gab Logan mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück, doch er folgte dem anderen Mann wiederwillig. Wenn Scott, der die toughe Kate besser kannte als jeder andere, Schwierigkeiten fürchtete, dann würde Logan es sich nicht nehmen lassen, genau diese richtig auszukosten. Er liebte Schwierigkeiten - das hielt ihn vom Nachdenken ab.  
  
Minuten später rasten sie die nächtliche Landstraße hinab. Regen prasselte gegen die Windschutzscheibe von Xaviers silbernem Sportwagen, den Scott sich ausgeliehen hatte. Die Scheibenwischer huschten überfordert quietschend vor Logans Nase hin und her, der Anblick machte ihn nervös.  
  
Die Lichter von Amesville, der kleinen Stadt in der Nähe der Schule, waren in der windumtosten Dunkelheit noch nicht auszumachen.  
  
"Ich hoffe, sie macht keinen Unsinn!", murmelte Scott und krampfte eine Hand um das Lenkrad. Logan schwieg. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zum zweiten Mal in derart kurzer Zeit in das Gefühlsleben eines Menschen zu blicken, den er eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte. Seine Gedanken huschten zu Kate. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie im Moment gerade tat, weil sie für ihn einfach nicht durchschaubar war. Zunächst hätte er vermutet, dass der Besuch von Jeans Elternetwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hatte, doch er schätze sie nicht so ein, dass sie sich von aufgestauten Konflikten berühren ließ. Etwas Anderes, Schwerwiegendes musste vorgefallen sein. "Eigentlich hätte ich es ja wissen müssen", setzte Scott hinzu und riss Logan aus den Gedanken.  
  
"Hättest Du die Güte, mir Deine hochwissenschaftlichen Gedankengänge zu erklären?"  
  
Scott schnaubte, doch kam der Bitte nach, die verdeckten Augen fest auf die teilweise überflutete Straße geheftet.  
  
"Es ist heute auf den Tag 16 Jahre her, dass Jean, Kate und ich abends in die Stadt schlichen, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Ich glaube, damals hat es auch geregnet, so wie jetzt. Um es kurz zu machen - sie haben uns als Mutanten erkannt, übel zugerichtet und im Anschluss versucht, die Schule anzuzünden."  
  
Logan fluchte verhalten, hinter Scotts knappen Worten jene Emotionen erfühlend, die diesen Vorfall und seine Erinnerung bis in die Gegenwart begleitet hatten.  
  
"Denkst Du, sie will Rache?"  
  
Scott zuckte die Achseln, wirkte hilflos.  
  
"Ich dachte, ich würde sie kennen - aber ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
***  
  
Kate wollte einfach nur trinken, bis ihr Kopf auf die Bar knallte und dann im Regen schlafen. Das war der grobe Plan gewesen, als sie das "Blue Ballon" betreten und sich einen Platz an der Schanktheke gesucht hatte.  
  
Einfach kein guter Tag. Sie starrte die Flasche Tequila, die, noch immer voll, vor ihr stand, wie ein ekeliges Insekt an. Der Keeper warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu und schüttelte dann belustigt den Kopf. Es war ihm wohl noch nie untergekommen, dass ein Gast, der offensichtlich vorgehabt hatte sich zu betrinken, eine Stunde regungslos vor dem ersten Glas saß.  
  
Sie hatte sich lange nicht mehr so schlecht gefühlt. Der Blick vom Dach auf das starr gebeugte Haupt ihres Vaters, der mit Jeans Mutter am Arm die Schule verließ und das Bild, wie der Wagen in den Regenschleiern verschwunden war, ließen sich nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf löschen. Eigentlich hatte sie mit ihm reden wollen, es war längst überfällig. Doch sie hatte gekniffen. An diesem ganz besonderen Jahrestag hatte sie es nicht gekonnt.  
  
Ihre Hand schob sich zu dem Shot Tequila, doch sie zögerte. Seit fast fünf Jahren hatte sie keinen Alkohol mehr angerührt. Mehr fiel ihr nicht ein, als sie die klare, golden Flüssigkeit in dem Glas überschwappen sah, während sie es mit einer heftigen Bewegung zurückschob und aufstand.  
  
Sie zog ihre Jacke an, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Gruppe Männer den fast leeren Raum betrat. Alle schienen Farmer und Arbeiter aus der Umgebung zu sein, die sich, sichtlich angetrunken, köstlich zu amüsieren schienen. Raues Lachen schallte durch den Raum, als einige der Männer an die Theke traten und mit lauter Stimme Bier und Whiskey bestellten, während die Anderen es sich an den Tischen gemütlich machten. Einer von ihnen stieß seine Kumpel an und ging mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Kate zu.  
  
"Hey, Lady, würden Sie uns den Gefallen tun und mit uns trinken?" Kate roch seine Fahne und beglückwünschte sich dazu, sich nicht im selben Zustand zu befinden wie er.  
  
"Nein, danke", sagte sie ruhig und höflich und durchquerte den Raum mit einigen schnellen Schritten. Sie war fast an der Tür, als einer der Männer in ihren Weg trat und die Türöffnung mit seinem Arm versperrte.  
  
"Wie unhöflich, unser freundliches Angebot abzulehnen. Man muss Dir wohl Benehmen beibringen, wie?" Der breite Stetson, der bislang sein Gesicht verhüllt hatte, kippte nach hinten und offenbarte ein breites, brutales Gesicht, das von vier langen Narben entstellt wurde. Kate war, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden und auch ihr Gegenüber, der nun die Augen zusammenkniff, um sie genauer anzusehen, prallte zurück. "Du bist das, Du Miststück!" Kate sprang zurück und entging seinem Angriff um Haaresbreite. Spürend, wie sich ihre Krallen ausfuhren und ihre Eckzähne ein gutes Stück wuchsen, zog sie sich lauernd hinter einen der leeren Tische zurück. "Das ist diese Mutantin! Auf sie!"  
  
Kates Blick hetzte hin und her, als sich die Sitzenden erhoben und sie sich einer Gruppe von mehr als einem Dutzend Männern gegenüberfand, die zu allem bereit schienen. Ein erster Stuhl flog in ihre Richtung durch die Luft, dann ein zweiter. Sie wich aus, versuchte, den näher rückenden Männern aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch es war hoffnungslos.  
  
Mit einem Fauchen sprang sie vor, wissend, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hatte, und grub ihre Krallen in den ersten Mann, der noch verblüfft zurückprallte. Seine Freunde ließen sich jedoch nicht aufhalten. Einer sprang gegen ihre Beine und riss sie zu Boden, ehe sie noch etwas dagegen tun konnte. Mit einem wütenden Schrei schlug sie hart nach. Sie zerfetzte seine Schulter und heulte dann gequält und frustriert auf, als sich die Männer auf ihre Arme und Beine stellten und knieten, um sie am Boden zu halten.  
  
Mit aller Kraft bäumte sie sich auf und erreichte nur, dass ihr das Narbengesicht, der inzwischen neben ihr aufgetaucht war, ihr einige Male kräftig ins Gesicht und die Seite trat. Warmes Blut rann über ihre Schläfe und durch ihren Mund wie die Pein durch ihren Körper. Sie spuckte es aus.  
  
"Eines Tages werden wir allein sein!", fauchte sie in das grinsende Gesicht über ihr. Der Mann zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Sieht nicht gut für Dich aus, Missgeburt. Hättest nicht noch mal zurückkommen sollen, nachdem wir Dir den Teufel so schön ausgetrieben haben." Die Bierflasche in seiner Hand zerbarst an einer Tischkante und der zersplitterte Stiel bewegte sich auf ihr Gesicht zu. Kate schluckte und war dankbar, dass ein weiterer Tritt gegen ihren Kopf ihre Welt ins Schwanken brachte. Dennoch hörte sie noch seine letzten Worte. "Waren wohl nicht gründlich genug."  
  
***  
  
Logan zögerte nicht, als er hinter Scott in den Raum platze. Die Situation war nicht mitzuverstehen und rechtfertigte jedes Mittel. Seine Adamantiumklauen fuhren hervor und suchten sich den blutigen Weg über diverse Körper, deren Gesichter er nicht einmal wahrnahm.  
  
Ein glühender Strahl zischte durch den Raum und zerschmolz die Flasche, die Kate gefährlich nahe gekommen war, zu einem Klumpen heißen Glases. Der Mann, der sie gehalten hatte, sprang mit einem gotteslästerlichen Fluch zurück und starrte die Neuankömmlinge fassungslos an. Seine Kumpane erholten sich schnell von ihrem Schrecken und ließen Kate los, um sich auf Scott und Logan zu stürzen.  
  
Stühle und Tische splitterten, als Scott systematisch die Umgebung der Männer durchlöcherte und sie damit in Schach hielt. Logan versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht gegen Mutanten kämpfte, bei denen selbst kleinere Wunden gefährlich sein konnten und zügelte seinen Kampfesdurst. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Kates Peiniger davonzumachen versuchte und er ließ seine Grundsätze so schnell wie fallen, wie er sie gefasst hatte. An einer Wand fing er ihn ab, die Finger um die feiste Kehle des Gegners schließend, ein Knurren tief in seiner Brust, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte.  
  
Schon wollte er die Krallen ein weiteres Mal über das zerstörte Gesicht des Kerls ziehen, doch Scotts Ruf stoppte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sein Atem ging schwer, als er mit einem bedrohlichen Grinsen den Kopf wandte und sich umsah. Der Vormarsch der Menschen hatte abrupt aufgehört, da der Fußboden um sie herum derart durchlöchert war, dass es nur einer winzigen Bewegung bedürfen würde, um die in den Keller stürzen zu lassen. Logan sah in nun merkwürdig blasse Gesichter und es war fast zum Lachen, wenn es nicht so unerträglich gewesen wäre.  
  
Irgendwas lief an diesem Tag wirklich grundlegend falsch.  
  
"Hol Kate", sagte Scott bestimmt, eine Hand noch am Kontrollmechanismus seiner Brille. Es gelang ihm mühelos, ihm Rückendeckung zu geben, als Logan seinen Gegner kurzerhand mit einem kräftigen Schubs gegen die Wand bewusstlos schlug und dann zu Kate hinübereilte. Der Fußboden knarrte bedenklich, doch Logan spürt ganz genau, welche Dielen er belasten konnte und welche nicht.  
  
Kate war bewusstlos und übel zugerichtet. So vorsichtig wie möglich hob er sie auf - sie war so leicht wie er es erwartet hatte - und trug sie zur Tür. Ihr Kopf rollte gegen seine Brust und er bezähmte seinen übermächtigen Beschützerinstinkt. Dafür würde sie ihm kräftig in den Hintern treten, wenn sie wieder wach war.  
  
Am Wagen verfrachtete er sie auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich kurzentschlossen dazu, damit sie die Fahrt gut überstand. Ihren Oberkörper mit seinem stützend, beobachtete er, wie Scott eilig aus der Bar stürmte, sich hinter das Steuer warf und mit im Schlick durchdrehenden Reifen davonraste.  
  
Kein Wort wurde gesprochen, als sie die Hauptstraße mit der einzigen sturmgeschüttelten Ampel hinter sich ließen und sich auf den Rückweg in das ehemalige Herrenhaus machten.  
  
"Das hat sicher ein Nachspiel!", grummelte Logan und tastete vorsichtig in Kates Gesicht nach Brüchen. "Was zum Teufel wollten die von ihr?"  
  
Scott hüllte sich für eine ganze Weile in Schweigen und schien mit sich zu ringen, doch dann wandte er halb den Kopf, um auf den Rücksitz zu blicken.  
  
"Die Narben bei dem einen Typen - die hat Kate ihm verpasst, als er versuchte, es allein mit ihr aufzunehmen. Wie heute brauchte er einige Freuden aus dem Dorf, um sie niederzuringen." Logan blieb bei der Vorstellung, was damals passiert sein mochte, für einen Moment die Luft weg. Doch Scott war noch nicht fertig. "Sie haben uns richtig fertiggemacht, bis schließlich die Polizei eingriff. Sie wollten nicht, dass es Tote gab, auf welcher Seite auch immer. Der Professor hat damals auf Deeskalation gesetzt und vor Gericht ein gutes Wort für die Männer eingelegt, um die Schule nicht nachhaltig zu gefährden. Kate hat es ihm niemals verziehen."  
  
Das Tor zur Schule glitt vor ihnen auf und sie rauschten die Einfahrt hinauf. Durch den Regen konnte Logan die verschwommenen Gestalten erkennen, die vor dem geöffneten Portal warteten. Der Tag war noch lange nicht zuende. 


	7. Bilder aus dem Gestern

Kapitel 5  
  
Bilder aus dem Gestern  
  
Die Welt war voller dröhnender Farben und Aromen, als Kate ins Bewusstsein zurückkehrte. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins lauerte der Schmerz, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu. Stattdessen kämpfte sie sich zurück, versuchte, ihren pulsierenden Kopf dazu zu zwingen, sich zu beruhigen und nicht von den auf sie einströmenden Eindrücken überwältigt zu werden.  
  
Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht und benötigte einige Zeit, bis sie erkannte, dass es nicht ihre Füße waren, die für sie gingen. Starke Arme hielten sie umfangen und dass es Logan war, der sie trug, das wusste sie sofort. Sein Geruch war unverwechselbar. Mit einem Seufzen barg sie ihre Wange an seiner Brust. Was immer auch passiert war, sie fühlte sich seltsam genug, um den Moment nicht zu hinterfragen.  
  
Ein metallischer Geschmack in ihrem Mund verwunderte sie. Blut? Warum blutete sie?  
  
"Was ist denn los?", murmelte sie und hatte das Gefühl, gerade eine Betäubungsspritze in den Mund bekommen zu haben, so sehr nuschelte sie.  
  
"Es wird alles gut", klang Scotts Stimme von irgendwo her. "Keine Angst!"  
  
Absolut lächerlich. Sie hatte niemals Angst. Vor keinem Menschen oder Mutanten. Zu viel war geschehen, als dass sie sich von den Gefahren, die das Leben mit sich brachte, aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen lassen würde.  
  
Ihr Blick klärte sich, als sie spürte, wie sie auf etwas Weiches gelegt wurde. Sie erkannte ihr Bett und ihr Zimmer. Für einen Moment sah sie Logans unrasiertes Gesicht, das über ihr verharrte. Als er erkannte, dass sie vollends erwacht war, schenkte er ihr ein schiefes Lächeln, das seltsam beruhigend wirkte. Immer, wenn sie ihn schon in eine Kategorie Mann ablegen wollte, gelang es ihm, sie erneut zu überraschen. Dieses Mal geschah es, indem er ihr kurz durchs Haar strich, bevor er sich entfernte.  
  
Scott erschien stattdessen neben ihr und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie.  
  
"Mach nicht so ein Gesicht!", murmelte sie beschwichtigend, noch immer nicht genau wissend, warum alle so verflucht besorgt um sie waren. "Ich bin einfach nur ein bisschen müde."  
  
"Der Arzt ist schon unterwegs." Professor Xaviers Stimme erklang. Kate versuchte, den Kopf so weit zu drehen, dass sie ihn sehen konnte, doch es misslang. Seine Anwesenheit überzeugte sie davon, dass wirklich etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen sein musste.  
  
Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein und gleichzeitig mit der Erinnerung begann sie den Schmerz zu spüren. Ihr Kopf hämmerte, sie spürte getrocknetes Blut und die Schwellungen, die sich überall auf ihrem Gesicht und Körper bildeten. Ihre rechte Seite, in die sie die Tritte getroffen hatten, brannte wie Feuer. Vermutlich waren einige Rippen gebrochen.  
  
Sie rollte sich aus einem alten Reflex mit allergrößter Anstrengung genau zu dieser Seite und dann so weit zusammen wie sie konnte. Die Schmerzen verebbten ein wenig, doch der Kampf, der in ihr tobte, war noch lange nicht entschieden.  
  
Der alte Hass hatte sie erfasst, der ohnmächtige Zorn auf die Menschen, die bereits einmal ihr Leben zerstört hatten. Und nun war es erneut geschehen. Mit blinden Augen starrte sie auf die scharlachrote Tagesdecke, auf der sich einige dunklere Flecken gesammelt hatten. Ihr Blut.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, blutend im Regen zu liegen, allein. Dies hier war so ähnlich und doch so anders. Dieses Mal waren sie bei ihr. Scott, der damals alles getan hatte um Jean zu retten und die Schule zu warnen und damit eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte die sie ihm nicht übel nehmen konnte. Der Professor, der trotz aller Geschehnisse wie ihr eigener Vater handelte. Und auch Logan blieb, ein neuer Freund, der trotz ihrer kleinen Reibereien nicht gezögert hatte, für sie zu kämpfen.  
  
Seltsam getröstet, schloss sie die Augen.  
  
***  
  
Warten war so ziemlich das Letzte, was Logan gebrauchen konnte. Er stand mit Scott vor Kates Zimmer und war fest davon überzeugt, dass ein wenig Schlaf nicht schaden konnte. Allerdings stand ihm jene Loyalität im Weg, die er für andere Mutanten empfand.  
  
Leise knurrend knetete er seine Fingerknöchel, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Arzt herauskam. Sachte zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und zuckte kurz zurück, als er Logan erblickte. Der Mann, ein Mitfünfziger, dessen Augen unter der goldgerändteren Brille müde blickten, war aus der Stadt und konnte dem Misstrauen gegenüber den Bewohnern der Schule wohl auch nicht ganz aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
"Meine Herren", sagte er höflich und wollte sich an ihnen vorbeidrängen, doch es war Scott, der ihn aufhielt, indem er ihm bestimmt die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Wie geht es ihr?"  
  
"Den Umständen entsprechend", sagte der Mediziner und richtete sich ein Stück weiter auf, so dass Scotts Hand abrutschte. "Bei einem Menschen würde ich sagen eine Woche Ruhe. Aber ich bin nun mal kein Spezialist für Mutanten!"  
  
"Und, was geschieht jetzt?", erkundigte sich Logan beißend, die Angst des Mannes förmlich schmecken könnend. "Kehren sie jetzt in die Stadt zurück und schließen sich den Leuten an, die mit gezückten Mistgabeln auf die Schule marschieren und "Tod den Mutanten" rufen?"  
  
Der Arzt schaffte es, empört auszusehen und funkelte Logan an.  
  
"Manchmal glaube ich, dass Ihr genauso viele Vorurteile uns gegenüber habt wie wir!" Würdevoll ging er den Flur entlang, seine Schritte von den edlen Teppichen gedämpft. Logan fehlten die Worte. Scott hob schweigend die Augenbrauen, um die Worte des Mannes noch einmal zu unterstreichen. "Ihr könnt übrigens von Glück sagen, dass der Barkeeper für Euch ausgesagt hat. Ob nun Mutant oder nicht, ich flicke ungern Unruhestifter zusammen."  
  
Logan wollte dem Arzt, dessen letzte Worte durch den Gang hallten, hinterher, doch er bezähmte seinen Impuls, als Kurt zu ihnen stieß. Die Kunde über den Vorfall hatte sich anscheinend schnell herumgesprochen.  
  
"Ich werde für sie beten!", sagte der dämonisch anmutende Mutant mit der Seele eines Lamms. "Ich nehme an, ähm, Ihr wollt Euch nicht anschließen?"  
  
"Beten hat noch nie zu irgendetwas geführt", gab Logan zurück. Kurt lächelte sanft, nicht im Mindesten beleidigt durch die Antwort.  
  
"Vielleicht reicht es auch schon, sich dadurch getröstet zu fühlen."  
  
Sich jeden weiteren Kommentars enthebend, stapfte Logan über den Korridor davon. In der Brusttasche seines Hemdes nach einer Zigarre fischend, beschloss er, noch ein wenig in die Garage zu gehen.  
  
***  
  
Kate erwachte. Durch das Fenster drangen trübe Sonnenstrahlen und erhellten ihr Zimmer gerade genug, um ihr keine Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten.  
  
Im Gegensatz zum vergangenen Abend erinnerte sie sich an alles, doch in diesem Moment, in dem sie an die holzgetäfelte Decke starrte, empfand sie nicht mehr denselben Schmerz oder auch die heillose Wut wie zuvor. Sie war erschöpft. Ausgebrannt.  
  
Das Türschloss klickte und Kate hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Als sie erkannte, dass es Marie war, die sich soeben ins Zimmer geschlichen hatte, seufzte sie und stemmte sich mit den Armen hoch, so dass sie sich gegen das Rückenteil des Bettes lehnen konnte.  
  
Marie lächelte schüchtern.  
  
"Ich wollte Dich nicht stören!"  
  
"So wie es aussieht, ist es sowieso zu spät." Kate verlieh ihrer rauen Stimme einen amüsierten klang, um die Wirkung ihrer Worte abzuschwächen. Dennoch wurde Marie sichtlich verlegen. Sie setzte sic auf einen Sessel neben dem Bett und schien nicht zu wissen, w sie ihre Hände lassen sollte. "Was ist los, Schurkin?", erkundigte sich Kate und tastet nach den Verbänden an ihren Rippen. Irgendwer hatte ihr ein fremdes Nachthemd angezogen, in dem sie sich fühlt wie eine alte Jungfer. Dennoch, das Gefühl, sicher in der Schule im Bett zu liegen und sich um nichts kümmern zu müssen, war beruhigend. "Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht!"  
  
"Ich hätte Dich gestern nicht einfach so stehen lassen sollen!", platzte Marie heraus. "Es ging Dir nicht gut und ich bin einfach zu Bobby gegangen."  
  
Überrascht winkte Kate ab und verzog das Gesicht in einer Grimasse des Schmerzes.  
  
"Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Mir ging es ganz gut, bis diese Idioten mich zusammengeschlagen haben." Marie verschränkte die behandschuhten Finger und um sie vom Thema abzulenken, erkundigte sich Kate. "Warum trägst Du die Dinger eigentlich?"  
  
Rogue erstarrte für einen Moment und schien mit sich zu ringen, was sie antworten sollte. Dann gab sie sich einen sichtbaren Ruck.  
  
"Wenn ich einen Menschen berühre, absorbiere ich seine Körperkräfte. Wenn es ein Mutant ist, ist das für mich ziemlich vorteilhaft - für den anderen allerdings nicht." Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über Rogues hübsches Gesicht und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Das ist -. Es gibt nur wenige Menschen, die es wagen, mich zu berühren."  
  
Für einen Moment vergaß Kate ihre eigenen Probleme, ihre schlecht laufende Bar und die Tatsache, dass ihr Partner mit zwei Mutantenkindern allein in New Orleans festsaß. Vor ihr saß sie selbst, wie sie vor vielen Jahren gewesen war.  
  
Wütend auf die Welt, die sie nicht akzeptieren wollte, gehemmt aufgrund ihrer Mutation, traurig und unentschlossen, obwohl ihr die schule genügend Halt bieten konnte. Bei ihr war damals alles schiefgelaufen. Sie hoffte für Marie, dass es nicht so kommen würde.  
  
"Glaub mir", sagte sie und fragte sich, wann sie das letzte Mal versucht hatte, jemandem mit Rat und nicht mit Geld oder falschen Papieren zu helfen. Sie war nicht gut in diesen Dingen und sie wusste es. "Die Dinge verändern sich mit der Zeit. Wichtig ist nur, dass Du den Glauben nicht verlierst, das alles gut wird. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass-." Es klopfte. Kate seufzte. Was hatte sie sagen wollen? Dass Rogue nicht dieselben Fehler mache sollte wie sie? Dass es dann kein Zurück mehr gab? "Herein!"  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und Logan erschien, wie immer das ganze Zimmer mit seiner wilden Aura erfüllend. Maries Blick wurde weich, was Kate nun schon zum zweiten Mal registrierte. Die Kleine war offensichtlich in den Wolf verliebt. Aber wenn man alten Volkssagen glaubte, war dies keine gute Kombination. Vor allem, wenn man den väterlichen Ausdruck in Logans Gesicht berücksichtigte, den Marie nicht wahrzunehmen schien.  
  
"Ororo suchte Dich. Wenn Du schon Mathe schwänzt, tu es geschickt!" Marie warf Kate einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und eilte aus dem Raum. Logan verharrte in der Tür und blickte zu Kate. "Wie geht es Dir?"  
  
"Gut", antwortete sie einsilbig, auch wenn ihr ein Dank für seine Hilfe auf der Zunge lag.  
  
"Gut", erwiderte er und ging. Kate ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und widmete sich wieder der Zimmerdecke. Sie fragte sich, warum es ihr derart gut gefallen hatte, in Logans Armen zu liegen. Denn alles in allem war er ein ziemlich unleidlicher Kerl. 


	8. Bündnis mit Nebenwirkungen

Kapitel 7  
  
Bündnis mit Nebenwirkungen  
  
Zwei Tage später beobachtet Logan amüsiert, wie sich Kate aus ihrem Zimmer schlich. Er trat gerade ebenfalls aus seinen Räumen, als er sie über den dicken Teppich lautlos über den Flur huschen sah. Der Arzt hatte ihr strenge Bettruhe verordnet, da sie im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Mutanten nicht über überdurchschnittliche Selbstheilungskräfte verfügte. Dennoch hatte sie sich schnell erholt und selbst die verfärbten Schwellungen, die ihr Gesicht verunstaltet hatten, waren fast abgeheilt.  
  
Trotz ihrer Verletzungen wirkte sie seltsam erholt. Diese heilsame Wirkung hatte die Schule auf die Menschen, die in der Not zusammenkamen. Er fragte sich, warum sie wirklich aufgetaucht war. Sie war nicht der Typ, der sich von Problemen aufhalten ließ. Es musste also um viel mehr gehen, als sie zuzugeben bereit war. Kate hatte ein wenig zugenommen und Logan musste zugeben, dass ihre die zusätzlichen Kilos gut zu Gesicht standen. Er starrte auf ihre langen Beine und auf ihren Hintern, der sich unter ihrer Jeans deutlich abzeichnete. Mit einem fast unhörbaren Knurren wandte er den Blick ab und nannte sich einen notgeilen Idioten. Seit Jeans Tod hatte er all seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse unterdrückt und nun regten sie sich wieder.  
  
Logan folgte ihr, als sie die Treppe hinunterlief. Seine Schritte stockten, als er sah, dass Scott unvermittelt bei ihr auftauchte und sie abfing. Leise und ein wenig tadelnd redete er auf sie ein und legte schließlich beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Logan blinzelte. Er dachte, dass das Bild, das Scott mit Kate zusammen abgab ebenso natürlich wirkte wie sein Zusammensein mit Jean und fühlte unwillkommene Eifersucht. Es war wohl, wie Jean es ihm, halb im Scherz, halb im Moment der kurzen Intimität zwischen ihnen, gesagt hatte. Frauen wollten lieber nette Männer.  
  
"Logan!" Marie flog an Kate und Scott vorbei die Stufen hinauf und verriet sein Versteck mit der Leichtigkeit eines Teenagers, der von seinen Gefühlen mitgerissen wurde. Unter Scotts wachsamen Blick warf sich Marie in seine Arme. "Wo warst Du heute Morgen?"  
  
"Ich war in der Stadt zur Aussage", sagte er und drückte Maries Schulter kurz an sich, in einer, wie er hoffte, freundschaftlichen Geste. Ihre Verliebtheit schmeichelte ihm, doch er wusste, dass es zwischen ihnen niemals mehr geben konnte als eine tiefe Freundschaft. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich, es Marie so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, doch er war noch nicht in seinen Bemühungen vorangekommen.  
  
"Stimmt es, dass Du wieder fortgehen wirst?", erkundigte sich Marie, nun in einem Tonfall, der an Verzweiflung grenzte. Logan sah sie verblüfft an.  
  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn und bemerkte, dass Scott und Kate noch immer am Fuß der Treppe standen und zu ihm hinaufblickten. Kates wissender Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn Übles schwanen. Was wusste sie, was er nicht wusste? Der Professor hatte Kates Krankenbett in den vergangenen Tagen oft besucht, während selbst er sich nicht in ihre Nähe gewagt hatte. "Aber vielleicht wird sich das noch klären."  
  
"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht schon wieder abhauen", flüsterte Marie und blickte aus großen Augen zu ihm auf. Augen, die jedem Mann mit einem Herz in der Brust einen Stich versetzten mussten. "Das Haus ist so leer und traurig, seit-." Sie stockte kurz. "Du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen." Er strich ihr kurz durchs Haar und in dem Moment war es ihm gleich, welche Gefühle Marie für ihn hegte. Sie war traurig und das stand für ihn an erster Stelle. "Ororo hat gesagt, Du würdest in den nächsten Tagen im Auftrag des Professors abreisen."  
  
"Soso", murmelte Logan und ahnte, dass wieder einmal Dinge vorgingen, die ihm aufgrund seines selbstgewählten Status als Rebell und Einzelgänger vorenthalten worden waren. Oder die er einfach nicht mitbekommen hatte, weil er in den letzten Tagen ständig unterwegs gewesen war. "Ich werde das klären gehen!"  
  
Damit ließ er Marie, die sichtlich verwirrt war, im Flur stehen, stampfte die Treppe hinunter an Kate und Scott vorbei und direkt zu Xaviers Büro.  
  
***  
  
Als Kate wenig später vor dem Büro des Professors stand, hörte sie sofort Logans Stimme, die im Inneren des Zimmers schimpfte.  
  
"Was hat er?", wollte Scott wissen, der hinter ihr stand, so als befürchte er, sie könne jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Kate fand das wunderbar und fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart geborgen wie selten. Er war ein Freund, wie man ihn sich nur wünschen konnte.  
  
"Ich glaube, Xavier hat ihm eben mitgeteilt, dass er mich nach New Orleans begleiten wird!", mutmaßte Kate lächelnd und strich sich eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Da bemerkte sie das kurze Zucken um Scotts Mundwinkel und erkannte, dass ihm diese Vorstellung gar nicht gefiel.  
  
"Warum nicht mich?" Seine Worte bestätigten ihren Verdacht. Einmal mehr wünschte sie sich, in seine Augen sehen zu könne. Einmal hatte er ihr erzählt, dass sie je nach Stimmung blau oder grün waren. Doch selbst er hatte seit seiner Pubertät keinen unverhüllten Blick mehr in den Spiegel werfen können. Eine unwillkommene Erinnerung drängte sich ihr auf. Es gab eine Zeit, in der sie wirklich alles getan hätte, damit er mehr in ihr sah als eine Freundin. Auch jetzt noch konnte sie nicht leugnen, da sie ihn attraktiv fand und kam sich dabei ziemlich schäbig vor. Immerhin hatte er gerade seine Verlobte - eine ihrer engsten Vertrauten- verloren. "Warum dieser Hinterwäldler?"  
  
"Ich kann nur ahnen, was er getan haben muss, damit Du ihn so verachtest." Scotts Anklage vor dem Kampf im Garten hatte sie nicht vergessen. Logan hatte versucht, sich Jean in irgendeiner Weise zu nähern, aber das war die Vergangenheit. "Ich habe jedoch nichts mit Eurem Konflikt zu tun. Ich brauche zur Unterstützung einen mächtigen, möglichst unauffälligen Mutanten, der sich in meiner Welt problemlos einfügen kann."  
  
"Deine Welt?", echote er verständnislos. Kate seufzte.  
  
"Bei Euren Besuchen bei mir habe ich es tunlichst vermieden, Euch meine Bar zu zeigen und das war auch gut so. Vieles dort geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu und ich bewege mich stets auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Legalität und Verbrechen. Das ist nichts für Dich, Scott. Auch wenn ich Dich zu gerne in meinem Rücken wüsste!"  
  
Für einen Moment sah sie es in Scotts Gesicht arbeiten. Dann überraschte er sie, indem er sie in eine feste Umarmung zog.  
  
"Dann pass bitte auf Dich auf. Als ich Dich in der Kneipe auf dem Boden liegen sah-." Er musste gar nicht weitersprechen, damit sie begriff, was er ausdrücken wollte. "Zumindest kann ich davon ausgehen, dass Logan Dich aus den meisten Problemen herausschlagen kann."  
  
"Wenn er mitkommt!", betonte Kate. "Xavier wird alles tun, um ihn zu überzeugen, aber das könnte nicht genug sein." Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte schwang die Tür auf und Logan stürmte hinaus auf den Gang. Rücksichtslos drängte er sich an Kate vorbei, so dass seine Schulter sie hart streifte, und verschwand. Kate ahnte, dass der leichte Schmerz in ihren Brustkorb nicht war im Vergleich zu dem, was hätte passieren können, wenn sie sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hätte. "Tja", meinte sie humorlos. "Es ist wohl kaum nötig, den Professor zu fragen, was Logan zu seinem neuen Auftrag gesagt hat. Was ich mich aber wirklich frage, ist, warum er sich so aufregt!"  
  
***  
  
Logan warf sich auf sein Bett und riss mit einer Hand die Nachttischschublade auf, wo er blindlings eine Flasche gut abgestandenen Bourbon ertastet. Das Kissen lieblos unter seinen Kopf gestopft, ließ er einen tiefen Schluck durch seine Kehle laufen und stellte fest, dass die Flasche damit bereit leer war. Mitmutig warf er sie an die nächste Wand und empfand keine Gewissensbisse, als inmitten des Splitterns auch ein Kunstdruck - oder war es ein Original? - zu Boden krachte.  
  
Ihm war nicht wirklich klar, warum ihn Xaviers sehr höfliche Bitte so sehr aufgeregt hatte. Der glatzköpfige Mann hatte mehrmals betonte, dass er es ihm freistellte, den Auftrag anzunehmen und Kate zu helfen, und doch war Logan explodiert wie die Challenger, auch wenn das kein sonderlich respektvoller Vergleich war.  
  
Vielleicht ärgerte es ihm, dass der Professor und Kate es hinter seinem Rücken besprochen hatten. Dass es jeder in der Schule vor ihm gewusst hatte außer ihm. Und vor allem, dass Kate ihn nicht selbst gefragt hatte. Er räusperte seine whiskeyraue Kehle frei. Nun, dann hätte er vielleicht auch Nein gesagt. Aber, zum Teufel, sie hätte ihn fragen können. Er hatte ihr immerhin das Leben gerettet.  
  
Es klopfte sachte an seiner Zimmertür.  
  
"Nein!", brüllte er, doch wer immer vor seiner Tür stand, scherte sich nicht darum. Er hoffte darauf, dass es Marie war, die sich nie an das zu halten pflegte, was er sagte. Selbst Scott wäre ihm jetzt lieb gewesen. Doch es war Kate, die unverdrossen in sein Zimmer trat und die Tür mit Nachdruck hinter sich schloss. "Was willst Du?"  
  
"Deine Hilfe."  
  
"Keine Lust." Zumindest nicht auf einen gefährlichen Rettungseinsatz für obdachlose Mutanten im heißen Süden. Kate stand mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten vor seinem Bett und plötzlich hatte er es leid, zu ihr und ihren zornblitzenden Augen aufsehen zu müssen. "Mach Deinen Kram allein. Ich bin nicht Dein Babysitter."  
  
Kate schnappte empört nach Luft, als Logan in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung vom Bett glitt. Alkohol, Wut über ihr anmaßendes Verhalten und vor allem sein animalischer Drang nach einer Frau trieben ihn, als er in einer schnellen Bewegung Kate ergriff und gegen die nächste Wand drückte. Entsetzt weiteten sich ihre Augen, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu entkommen, als er den Kopf beugte und sie küsste. Es lag keine Zärtlichkeit in dem Kuss, sondern nur Gier und Gewalt und obwohl Logans Kopf in diesem Moment die Kontrolle an ein anderes Körperteil abgab, bemerkte er, dass Kate ihre Finger halb abwehrend, halb einladend in seine Schultern grub. Dennoch, sie erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Seine Zunge fuhr in ihren Mund in der Imitation eines ganz anderen Eindringens und er drückte sie noch enger mit seinem Körper an die wand.  
  
Plötzlich schmeckte er Blut und fühlte im selben Moment einen Schmerz in der Lippe. Sie hatte ihn gebissen. Das brachte Logan zur Besinnung. Er taumelte zurück, seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Mund, an dem Kates spitze Eckzähne eine Spur hinterlassen hatten.  
  
Im selben Moment ließ ihn ein ersticktes Geräusch herumfahren. Marie stand in der halb geöffneten Tür, den Knauf noch in der Hand. Mit bleichem Gesicht starrte sie zu ihm, der sich das Blut abwischte, und Kate, die zerzaust an der Wand lehnte. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und Logan hörte ihre Schritte auf der Galerie verklingen.  
  
"Scheiße!", sagte er und fing sich dann von Kate eine gewaltige Ohrfeige ein.  
  
So, erklärt der letzte Absatz die Ratingänderung? *g* Bis zum nächsten Teil kann es noch etwas dauern, ich habe leider viel in der Uni zu tun.  
  
Und - danke für die Reviews, Leute! 


	9. Aus dem Nest gefallen

Kapitel 8  
  
Aus dem Nest gefallen  
  
Kates Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, als sie aus Logans Zimmer rannte und fast in Ororo hineingelaufen wäre. Deren sorgfältig gezupfte Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als sie Kates flammende Gesichtsfarbe erkannte und sich ihre eigenen Gedanken über die mehr als offensichtliche Situation machte. Doch sie ersparte sich einen Kommentar und ging über den Flur weiter, als sei nichts geschehen.  
  
Aufatmend rannte Kate die Treppe hinunter und sah sich dann Bobby gegenüber. Entnervt fragte sie sich, ob sie nach diesem Vorfall mit Logan jedem Bewohner des Hauses begegnen musste. Maries Freund, ein ansehnlicher Jugendlicher mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln, stand etwas verloren vor der Küche.  
  
"Ist Marie hier vorbeigekommen?", erkundigte sich Kate und sah schuldbewusst, wie er zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Sie ist in den Garten und wollte mich nicht dabeihaben", murmelte er. "Vielleicht solltest Du als Frau-."  
  
Mehr hörte Kate nicht mehr, als sie ihm kurz aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte und sich in die Richtung aufmachte, in der sie Marie vermutete. Sie eilte durch die Bibliothek und stieß mit Wucht die Gartentüren auf, die klirrend auf der Hauswand auftrafen.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen regnete es nicht. In dem riesigen Park zwitscherten Vögel und ein kühler Wind rauschte in den silbernen Blättern der uralten Bäume. Trotz dieser Hintergeräusche konnte Kate ohne Probleme das leise Schluchzen wahrnehmen, das sie schließlich an ihr Ziel führte.  
  
Marie saß auf einer Bank mit Blick auf das Herrenhaus, beschirmt durch starke Äste einiger Eichen. Die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen, starrte sie mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht ins Leere und reagierte erst, als Kate leise herantrat. Ihr nasser Blick hob sich kurz und Kate erwartete eine stumme Anklage, doch nichts dergleichen. Marie sah sie einfach nur an.  
  
Kurzentschlossen setzte sich Kate zu Marie auf die Bank und legte einen Arm um den Teenager, der sich spontan an sie lehnte.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Marie, wirklich", sagt Kate leise. Die Angesprochene schluchzte kurz auf. "Das eben hätte nie passieren dürfen. Was immer Du gesehen ha, es ist kein Grund, so zu weinen. Ich -."  
  
Maries Schultern zuckten, als sie, immer wieder unterbrochen von Gefühlsaufwallungen, hervorstieß:  
  
"Es ist doch nicht schlimm, dass Logan Dich geküsst hat. Irgendwann musste das passieren." Kate wunderte sich und nestelte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche, das sie Marie in die Hand drückte. Ein Schnauben erklang. Dann klang Marie wieder etwas besser, wenn nicht sogar trotzig. "Ich fühle mich schlecht, weil mir Logan mehr bedeutet als Bobby - denke ich."  
  
"Oh", war alles, was Kate zunächst einfiel. "Marie, ich weiß nicht, was ich Dir dazu sagen soll."  
  
Schweigend zerrupfte Marie jetzt das Taschentuch mit ihren stoffumspannten Fingern. Sie schien es kaum zu wagen, den Blick zu heben und Kate in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Küsst er gut?" Kate fiel bei der Frage fast rückwärts von der Bank. Alles hatte sie erwartet, Selbstvorwürfe, Wut, Zweifel an ihrer Beziehung - doch nicht das. Wie es aussah, war Maries Liebe zu Logan wirklich ernster, als alle Beteiligten annahmen. Und sie schien anscheinend keinen Rat haben zu wollen, denn sonst, darüber war sich Kate im Klaren, hätte Marie sie gefragt.  
  
"Logan?", entfuhr es Kate. Sie zwang ihre Gedanken zu dem Moment zurück, in dem Logan sie an die Wand gedrückt und geküsst hatte. Gegen ihre Willen schoss ihr erneut das Blut in die Wangen. "Es war ganz in Ordnung", log sie. Es war verdammt gut gewesen, wenn auch unwillkommen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es Dir hilft, aber ich werde heute Abend abreisen, Rogue. Ohne Logan." Nach dem, was geschehen war, konnte sie ihn unmöglich an ihrer Seite dulden. Auch wenn er ihr eine große Unterstützung gewesen wäre. In New Orleans gab es niemanden, an den sie sich noch wenden konnte. Sie würde es eben allein schaffen müssen.  
  
Marie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und sah endlich wieder hoch.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass es für Dich so gekommen ist", sagte sie und stand auf. Ihre Trauer schien wie weggewischt und Kate konnte die perfekte Maske erkennen, die Marie sich durch ihren Liebeskummer geschaffen hatte. "Lass uns wieder reingehen. Bobby wird sich schon wundern, was wir hier machen."  
  
Über den feuchten Rasen folgte Kate widerspruchslos und heftete ihren nachdenklichen Blick auf Maries schmalen Rücken. Ihre Zeit in der Schule ging dem Ende zu und sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, um sich nicht zu viele Gedanken zu machen, was mit den Schülern und Lehrern passieren würde. Kates Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Am Ende wurde sie noch sentimental und das konnte sie nicht gebrauchen bei dem, was ihr bevorstand.  
  
***  
  
Storms Miene, als sie in Logans Tür erschien, schien deutliche Hinweise auf ihre Mutantenfähigkeit zu geben. Fast erwartete er, sie würde ihn mit ein paar Blitzen beschießen, doch satt dessen lehnte sie ihre schmalen Schultern in den Rahmen und erkundigte sich mit einer honigsüßen Stimme:  
  
"Und, hat sie Dich auch um den Finger gewickelt?" Logan wollte irgendeine intelligente Antwort formulieren, doch im Moment lag sein größtes Bemühen darin, die verschränkten Hände vor seinen Schritt zu halten und nicht unangenehm aufzufallen. "Oder was war das gerade? Marie ist weinend an mir vorbeigelaufen!"  
  
Logan mochte Storm sehr gerne und begann sich zu fragen, was zwischen den beiden Mutantinnen vorgefallen war, dass Storm derart schlecht von Kate dachte. Dann allerdings fühlte er sich versucht, den Gedanken wieder zu verwerfen, da Kate nach ihrem kleinen Zusammenstoß sicher bald nur noch Geschichte war.  
  
"Nicht von Bedeutung!" Seine Blut floss wieder in alle anderen Körperteile zurück und so konnte er eine lockere Haltung annehmen und wie zufällig ein paar schritte vortrat. Das hatte den gewünschten Effekt - Storm löste sich von der Tür und wich in den Korridor zurück. Sie hatte verstanden, dass er nicht mehr zum Thema beitragen würde. Ihm knapp zunickend, ging sie davon.  
  
Logan fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das dichte Haar und stand für einen Moment einfach nur da. Er zitterte immer noch leicht von unterdrückten Emotionen, als er die Tür schloss, um erneut allein zu sein.  
  
Er hatte erwartet, dass Kate zu küssen nur den Drang seines Körpers befriedigen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Die Erinnerung an Jeans sanfte Lippen, die nicht vor ihm zurückgewichen waren, würde verdrängt von dem, was er bei Kate gefühlt hatte.  
  
Wütend begann er, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Der bittere Geschmack des Verrats hatte sich in ihm verbreitet, wie ein ätzendes Gift, das ihm durch Mark und Bein zu gehen schien. Anfangs war es nur Lust gewesen, die er empfunden hatte, wenn er mit Kate zusammen war. Er hatte sie schlicht und einfach flachlegen wollen, nichts Edles, nichts Erhabenes. Aber ebenso wie er bislang nur ihren Körper gewollt hatte, gierte er nun nach mehr. Er wollte Kate. Mit Haut und Haar. Zum Teufel, er kannte jeden Zug ihres traurigen Gesichts besser als die Kurve ihrer Brüste.  
  
Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie nun gehen würde, dass er sich ihr aufgedrängt hatte. Sie würden sich nicht wiedersehen.  
  
Sein Atem ging wieder langsamer mit der Zeit und letztendlich beschloss er, sich nicht weiter zu verkriechen. Schuldbewusst dachte er an Marie, die er vollkommen über sein dumpfes Brüten vergessen hatte. Er musste sie suchen und ihr erklären - nun, ihm würde schon einfallen, wie er ihr die Sache begreiflich machen konnte.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem er nach dem Türknauf greifen wollte, rauschte ein schwarzer Schatten an seinem Fenster vorbei, derselbe Schatten, der ihn vor einigen Nächten aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er rannte zum Fenster, riss er auf und spähte hinaus.  
  
Ein schwarzer Schatten zog elegant über den Himmel, getragen von den schwarzen Flügeln einer Fledermaus, die die Figur auf den Böen des Windes immer weiter forttrug. Logan erstarrte für einen Moment, als er zu begreifen begann, wen er dort sah. Bislang hatte er Kate immer nur am Boden gesehen und das nicht nur im bildlichen Sinne. Während ihres Aufenthaltes hatte sie stets bedrückt gewirkt, das Gewicht ihrer Verantwortung auf den Schultern. Und nun flog sie in den Himmel.  
  
Logan starrte ihr nach, bis die Bäume sie verdeckten. Sie war fort.  
  
***  
  
Kates Reise dauerte mehr als einen Tag und die meiste Zeit ließ sie sich vom Wind treiben, machte sich zum Spielzeug der Natur, die sie bisher immer wohlbehalten an ihr Ziel gebracht hatte. Sie liebte es zu fliegen, auch wenn es nicht mehr dasselbe kraftvolle Dahingleiten ihrer Jugend war. Jede Bewegung ihrer Flügel schmerzte sie ein wenig, so, als wolle ihr Körper sie daran erinnern, dass sie einfach nicht mehr Dieselbe war wie damals.  
  
Wie hatte es das Narbengesicht formuliert? Sie hatten ihr den Teufel ausgetrieben und ihr das genommen, was sie in ihren menschlichen Augen zu einem Monster machte.  
  
Der zweite Abend seit ihrer Abreise dunkelte, als die den Geruch der Sümpfe witterte und es dauerte nicht lang, bis der träge Strom des Mississippi vor ihren Auge erschien.  
  
Sie würde bald wieder zuhause sein. Zwar war es ein lautes, dreckiges Heim, doch viel mehr ein Hort der Zuflucht, als der sich die Schule wieder einmal herausgestellt hatte. Die flirrenden Lichter der Stadt betrachtend, fühlte Kate, wie sich eine Welle von Trauer ihrer bemächtigte. Die Zeit der Ruhe war vorbei. Nun würde sie kämpfen müssen, um das, was sie liebte, zu beschützen.  
  
Das French Quarter zog unter ihr vorbei, jenes geschichtsträchtige Viertel, in dem sich der Jazz, die Vodootradition und zahllose Touristenschwärme zu einem unwiderstehlichen Chaos vermischten. Sie mochte diese Stadt, in der jeder das sein konnte, was er war - außer einem Mutant. Kates Gesicht wurde zu einer grimmigen Maske.  
  
Sie landete in einer Gasse im alten Industrieviertel, das einige mehr oder minder gute Bars und auch den Straßenstrich beherbergte. Die Nacht war lau und erfüllt von vielen fröhlichen Stimmen Betrunkener, die die eine oder andere Dienstleistung in Anspruch zu nehmen gedachten.  
  
Ihre Flügel verwuchsen wieder mit ihrem Rücken, als Kate den Schatten verließ und auf die Straße trat. In ihrer abgerissenen Kleidung nicht weiter auffällig und daher unbehelligt, lief sie einige Meter und ging dann die Stufen zu einer Eisentür hinunter, die den Eingang zu einem alten Backsteingebäude bildete.  
  
Die massive Pforte schwang auf und die Atmosphäre einer Bar wogte auf sie zu wie eine gewaltige Welle des Amüsements.  
  
Der eckige, rauchgeschwängerte Raum mit dem abgedunkelten Licht wurde von einer riesigen Theke dominiert, hinter der ein massiver Mann mit fuchsroten Haaren den Ausschank machte. Die Barhocker waren gut besetzt und auch die in verschwiegenen Nischen untergebrachten Tische waren gefüllt. In einer Ecke wurde Darts gespielt, in einer anderen Tischfußball. Glas splitterte, ein Streit brach los. Die Stone Temple Pilots röhrten aus den versteckt angebrachten Boxen.  
  
Kate drängte sich durch die Menge und erntete den einen oder anderen anzüglichen Blick, den sie geflissen übersah. An der Theke drängte sie sich zwischen zwei grell geschminkte "Damen" und grinste den Barkeeper an, den Ellbogen lässig auf die klebrige Theke gestützt.  
  
"Hallo, Stone. Da bin ich wieder!" 


End file.
